La musica de nuestras vidas
by uzinaki
Summary: La musica puede unirnos ayudarnos mejorarnos e incluso salvarnos y por que no convertirnos en heroes al menos hasta que acabe la funcion o al menos eso es lo que piensa Izuku (referencias musicales)
1. Pista 1: Shooting Star-Bad Company

Johnny was a schoolboy  
When he heard his first Beatles song  
'Love Me Do' I think it was  
And from then it didn't take him long

Pista 1: Shooting Star-Bad Company

-La primera vez que conoci a Izuku nunca lo olvidare-Heroina profesional Uraviti

-Hasta el dia de hoy el es una de las personas mas asombrosas que jamas existieron-Heroina profesional Earphone Jack

-Su apoyo y contribucion a los heroes es mas grande de lo que ninguna otra persona a hecho-Heroe Profesional Ingenium

-Salio de la nada y de un dia para otro no podias dejar de verlo por ningun lado aunque no es como que desearas hacerlo de cualquier modo-Heroina profesional Pinky

-Estoy harto de ese idiota el es solo un idiota con suerte eso es todo lo que es-Heroe profesional King Explotion

-Si no fuera por el quiza yo no estaria aqui-Heroe profesional Shoto

Estas son solo algunas palabras dedicadas a Izuku Midoriya el nombre que hoy esta en boca de todos, todos conocen su trabajo y sus logros a travez de los años pero aun hay grandes preguntas que quedan en el aire respecto a su persona y como llego a donde esta actualmente

-Mi Izuku siempre quiso ser un heroe ¿sabe?-Inko Midoriya madre de Izuku-Un heroe como All Might creo que es por eso que siempre soño con ir a la UA pero al ser Quirckless...-suspiro y se pauso un momento por los recuerdos que desenboco esa palabra para despues retomar su postura-creo que eso ya no importa ahora despues de todo a pesar de eso creo que el logro lo que deseaba

-Y usted ¿Como piensa que inicio su gran carrera? ¿que fue lo que convirtio a un niño sin kosei en lo que es ahora?-Pregunto el entrevistador entusiasmado

-Conociendo a su padre creo que fue con 'Love Me Do'-Finalizo mientras la camara solo enfocaba la sonrisa de la mujer

* * *

-15 minutos para empezar señor Midoriya-se escucho un eco en la habitacion que parecia ser un camerino

-S-si estare listo-repondio mientras apagaba el televisor

Se dirigio al gran espejo que tenia cerca y se vio en el como si buscara algo dentro de la imagen que le ayudara a calmarse era su ritual cada vez antes de cualquier presentacion mientras veia su imagen podia notar el paso de los años respecto a cuando era un adolecente y como habian cambiado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase pensando en el dia en que todo empezo


	2. Pista 2 Dancing In the Dark-Bruce Spring

You can't start a fire

You can't start a fire without a spark

Pista 2 Dancing In the Dark-Bruce Springsteen

-Deberias rendirte-

Las palabras del doctor se habian quedado en la cabeza del pequeño Izuku mientras se mantenia pasmado en su habitacion frente a la pantalla de su computadora

-Mama ¿crees que puedo ser un heroe como el?-

Preguntaba mientras señalaba a la pantalla, para su madre era una situacion insoportable mientras abrazaba al pequeño y repetia

-Lo siento-

No la mejor eleccion de palabras para Izuku

Pasaron los dias y los problemas solo parecian aumentar

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto su madre al ver el estado en el que habia llegado su hijo

Señales de moretones y golpes eran evidentes y quiza ella podia ser paranoica a veces pero podria jurar que habia pequeñas señales de quemaduras en su ropa

-Y-yo me cai-respondio lo primero que se le ocurrio-Ire a mi cuarto-exclamo tratando de correr a las escaleras

-E-Espera-exclamo la mujer tratando de detener a su hijo-tengo algo para ti-tomo un pequeño paquete de un estante y lo dirigio a su hijo-llego esta mañana papa lo envia desde america

-Pero no es mi cumpleaños-dijo tomando el paquete y agitandolo un poco intentando descubrir que era-¿Que es?

-No lo se me hizo prometer que no lo abriria-respondia con una sonrisa

El chico seguia inseguro pero el pensamiento de que quiza fuera una nueva figura de All Might exclusiva de America lo animaba asi que con su misterioso paquete se dirigio a su habitacion y una vez ahi sentado en su cama lo abrio viendo que dentro de aquella caja habia una carta que sobresalia

* * *

Querido hijo

Se que estas pasando por momentos dificiles en tu vida y yo desearia estar contigo y tu madre en estos instantes pero tengo responsabilidades aqui que me lo impiden pero aun asi quiero que tengas esto y espero que quiza 'El jefe' y los demas te ayuden

Pdt: No dejes que tu madre lo confisque

* * *

Despues de leer eso Izuku con mas dudas empezo a observar el objeto dentro de aquella caja solo para encontrar en el unos audifonos conectados a un extraño cubo examinandolo por un momento pudo observar unas letras

''¿Walkman?''

Decidio ponerse los audifonos por mera curiosidad y presiono un boton por accidente

Eso habia sido el inicio de todo

* * *

-5 Minutos señor-la misma voz de hace unos momentos lo saco de su transe

-Claro gracias-respondio reincorporandose a su presente

-Oye se que se lo deben pedir todo el tiempo pero...-el hombre no pudo terminar cuando noto que en menos de un instante desaparecio y reaparecio el portapapeles que tenia solo para descubrir una gran firma en el-¿YA ESTA FIRMADO?-exclamo ante lo sucedido

-Un truco de un viejo amigo-respondio Midoriya con una gran sonrisa mientras salia de la habitacion

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos podia ver a la gente atareada a su alrededor hasta llegar al escenario mientras los gritos de sus fans se hacian presentes cada vez mas y mas altos

Era un gran estadio y las entradas se habían agotado pero hoy era mas que una simple presentacion para Izuku el estaba de vuelta en Mustafu por este dia en especifico

-HOLA A TODOS-exclamo mientras tomaba el microfono haciendo resonar las ovaciones de su publico-Hoy se cumple un año mas desde que nuestro querido All Might se retiro y esto es para el-con esto dicho la musica y el concierto inicio con

Dancing in the dark

* * *

El show estaba siendo un exito algunos fans cantaban a coro otros solo ovacionaban el nombre de Izuku y otros solo se limitaban a gritar y frente a toda esta ola de emocioenes nadie parecia notar a 2 mujeres entre la multitud de las primeras filas

-Este tipo es increible quien diria que iniciaria con una cancion del jefe es simplemente asombroso como toma a los clasicos y los regresa a vista de todos y si que es bueno en eso ¿sabes? sigo sin poder creer que no lo conocieras-comento Jiro Kyoka mejor conocida por su seudonimo Earphone Jack pero no recibio respuesta debido a que la persona que la acompañaba creyo recordar algo mientras escuchaba al joven y sus sospechas solo crecieron cuando su amiga menciono a ''el jefe''-Estas bien Yaomomo...Yaomo...Yao...

* * *

Hace 10 años

No era el mejor momento para Momo habian pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo desde que entro a la UA desde el ataque de la liga de villanos que casi le cuesta la vida a mas de uno de sus compañeros incluyendola y el festival deportivo en el cual fue eliminada tras su primera batalla sus animos estaban por los suelos al sentir que estaba fracasando no podia sentir mas que cansancio y aburrimiento consigo misma en especial cada vez que recordaba como era alabada por su kosei sentia que no podia llegar a ningun lado hasta que... el llego

Era un dia lluvioso y la joven habia decidido dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad normalmente en esta clase de dias ella era capaz de relajarse y evitar las molestias que le provocaban muchos sujetos al verla aunque a pesar de todo ella seguia demasiado metida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien choco al dar una vuelta en una esquina era un chico que a pesar de su estatura parecia de su misma edad y provoco que ambos cayeran

-P-P-Perdon no me fije por donde iba-escucho una voz demaciado nervisa mientras ofrecia su mano para ayudar

-(que molesto)-penso mientras se levantaba

-O-O-Oye eres tu-volvio a hablar el joven al percatarse de quien era la persona con quien choco-participaste en el festival deportivo de la UA-

-(aqui vamos de nuevo)-penso la joven mientras recordaba como perdio su encuentro

-ESTUVISTE INCREIBLE-exclamo el joven cambiando por completo su actitud con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro-como superaste la carrera de obstaculos y como usaste tu kosei en la batalla de caballeria fue simplemente increible

Debia admitir que sus palabras la estaban alagando pero aun asi...

-Si bueno no importa despues de todo perdi de una forma bastante patetica mi encuentro-le respondio intentando cortar la conversacion

-Si bueno no lo creo asi-le respondio el joven sorprendiendola-quiero decir despues de todo en una pelea real obviamente se la dara prioridad a la defensa para conocer de lo que tu rival es capaz y tecnicamente solo perdiste por salir de la plataforma estoy seguro que en una situacion mas real habriamos visto un desarrollo diferente sobretodo por como fuiste capaz de solucionar algunos obstaculos en los eventos anteriores se nota que te esfuerzas demasiado estoy seguro que con todo ello llegaras a ser una gran heroina y despues de todo como dijo _el jefe no puedes iniciar el fuego sin una chispa_-termino de hablar con una calida sonrisa

No sabia por que pero las palabras de aquel joven no solo parecian ser sinceras sino que no parecian algo que quisiera oir parecian algo que ella necesitaba oir sintiendo que en sus ojos se formaban algunas lagrimas

-¿D-De veras lo crees?-pregunto timidamente mirando al suelo

-Absoluta...-no pudo terminar de responder dado que sintio dos brazos alrededor suyo y una cabeza en su hombro generando en el rostro del joven un rojo intenso-...mente

-Gracias-susurro la chica prolongando el abrazo por algunos segundos

-E-eh b-b-bueno-tosio un poco para poder volver a retomar el habla-Y-yo creo que deberia seguir mi camino-reacciono rapido y se dispuso a marcharse

-ESPERA-exclamo Momo-¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo I...

* * *

-YAOYOROZU-grito Jiro llamando su atencion y sacandola del trance-¿Estas bien?

-¿E-Eh? no no es nada solo me perdi en mis pensamientos-le respondio Momo Yaoyorozu o por su nombre de heroina Creati-(Sera acaso...No no puede ser el...¿o si?)

-Como sea me alegra que me hayas acompañado eras tu o kaminari-comento sin perder pista de lo que pasaba en el escenario

-Si supongo que necesitaba relajarme un momento despues de todo...-pauso un momento

-¿Tus padres siguen con lo mismo?-Pregunto Jiro

-Si insisten en que debo encontrar un esposo pronto-respondio desanimada

-Bueno por el momento deberias olvidarte de eso y...espera-notando un sonido estraño como si algo se hubiese roto

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Momo

-Suena como si algo fuera a...LA COLUMNA-exclamo kyouka notar lo que pasaba

Al parecer uno de los cables de seguridad del escenario estaba en malas condiciones lo que estaba provocando un efecto domino lo que resultaria en...

-LA COLUMNA LO APLASTARA-grito Kyouka mientras señalaba la que seria responsable de la tragedia-TIENES QUE SACARLO DE AHI

Momo no tardo en actuar y creando una garrocha de su cuerpo mientras Jiro le abria espacio entre la multitud llegando al escenario sorprendiendo a Izuku quien paro subitamente de cantar para luego sentir un cuerpo abalanzarse contra el justo a tiempo antes de que una columna de metal lo aplastara frente a la mirada atonita de los presentes que callaron por un momento

-Estuvo cerca-suspiro Momo aun encima de Izuku

-Eh...D-d-disculpa te importaria soltarme-pidio Izuku apenado al ver la posicion en la que estaban

-Oh lo siento-se disculpo la joven

-N-No te preocupes Creati-le respondió el joven

-¿Eh? ¿Me reconoces?- Pregunto Momo

-Si y ella debe ser Earphone Jack-dijo señalando a Kyouka quien empezaba a subir al escenario-

Izuku una vez que vio que Kyouka estaba en el escenario tomo nuevamente el microfono

-UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LAS HEROINAS QUE SALVARON MI VIDA EARPHONE JACK Y CREATI-Exclamo a lo que su publico respondio con una gran ovacion

Frente a los aplausos y gritos las dos chicas mantenian una sonrisa y saludaban mientras Izuku se acerco a ellas con dos tarjetas

-Tomen son pases para el camerino despues del show me encantaria que pudiesen visitarme-hablo Izuku mientras las chicas tomaban los gafetes-C-Claro si es que lo desean

-ASOMBROSO-exclamo Kyouka

-Creo que ahi tienes tu respuesta-añadio momo frente a la reaccion de su amiga-nos veremos despues

-Claro y Creati-respondio Izuku ahora un un ligero sonrojo-te dije que llegarias a ser una gran heroina

-(NO PUEDE SER)-fue lo unico que penso la joven al oir esas palabra

* * *

**_Bueno eso seria todo por el momento_**

**_Tenia ganas de escribir un fic de este estilo desde hace algun tiempo y me dije por que no_**

**_Si les gusto por favor dejen su favorito siganla y dejen un review_**

**_Pueden incluso recomendar canciones y quiza aparescan o sean referenciadas en proximos capitulos _**

**_y bueno sin nada mas que decir _**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	3. Pista 3 Blackbird The Beatles

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

-MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS HASTA LA PROXIMA-exclamo Izuku frente a los gritos de la multitud sonriendo para finalizar con una ultima frase-PLUS ULTRA-ganando con ella una ovacion aun mas grande mientras salia del escenario

Llegando a los pasillos que dirigian a su camerino habiendo conseguido una toalla se limpiaba el sudor del rostro mientras esperaba a sus invitadas

-Gran espectaculo señor-felicito uno de los empleados-por cierto llamaron de la compañia y preguntaron si su cita seguia en pie

Izuku solo suspiro con cansancio sabia que era parte de sus responsabilidades con la disquera pero este nuevo trato empezaba a ser mas y mas agotador

-Otra linea publicitaria...¿Por que no?-Respondio finalmente con resignacion

-Y por cierto las heroinas lo estan esperando ¿Esta seguro que quiere hacerlas pasar aqui?-pregunto con incertidumbre viendo a su alrededor

Izuku noto la mirada del asistente solo para reaccionar a lo obvio los alrededores de esa habitacion se podian confundir facilmente con la habitacion de un niño de 6 años y no solo eso un niño fanatico de All Might una verdadera habitacion de otaku algunas cosas no cambian

-TIENES RAZON-exclamo con terror-RAPIDO LLAMA A HARUO O CUALQUIERA NECESITO UNA REMODELACION URGENTE Y...

-Señor ya estan aqui...-añadio su asistente permitiendole el paso a las chicas

-Valla esto parece un murseo de All Might-opino Jiro viendo a su alrededor

-Es solo por que lo admiro y me anima antes de cada presentacion-trato de justificarse sintiendose aun mas avergonzado-Esto es embarazoso

-En fin cuentanos por favor en que estas trabajando ahora-exclamo Kyoka emocionada

-Oh bueno realmente no es la gran cosa actualmente mi equipo esta en negociaciones con una empresa para los derechos de...-

Izuku continuaba contando sobre sus futuros planes pero una de las chicas parecia no prestarle atencion no es que lo ignoraba perse era mas bien que su atencion estaba siendo captada por otra cosa

-...Y eso es por lo pronto todo lo que puedo decir-termino de contar mientras se sentia apenado por la mirada de Jiro

-No puedo esperar a que saques ese disco-Exclamo aun emocionada

-¿Que es esto?-Momo llamo la atencion de los jovenes sosteniendo lo que parecia ser una libreta con un numero 25

-Oh eso-respondio Izuku tomando la libreta-Es solo un pasatiempo-dijo un poco desanimado abriendo el cuaderno y mostrando su contenido-Solo son datos de algunos Quirks que eh visto en mis viajes llevo el registro desde que era niño

-Valla esto esta muy bien detallado y mucho de esto se podria utilizar a la perfeccion en el campo- alabo Momo mientras ojeaba las hojas-es asombroso

-N-No es para tanto realmente como dije es solo un pasatiempo jejeje-rio nerviosamente Izuku para tratar de disimular un poco su pena

Kyoka habia conseguido con el paso de los años muchas habilidades y habia aprendido a detectar mas que solo sonido con su kosei y sabia perfectamente que Midoriya estaba mintiendo pero ahora solo esperaba que Momo no hiciera la pregunta

-Con todo esto estoy seguro que habrias echo una gran adicion en la UA-comento Momo y con esto Jiro empezo a temer lo peor-¿Cual es tu kosei?

La pregunta paralizo a Izuku quien bajo la mirada un poco lo que tomo por sorpresa a Momo quien volteo a ver a su amigo quien la miro con una cara que solo expresaba verguenza haciendole notar su error al hacer esa pregunta

-Lo... siento...yo no queria incomodarte-se disculpo rapidamente

-N-No esta bien-respondio Izuku tratando de reincorporarce-la verdad es que soy Quirkless-

-P-Perdon no lo sabia-añadio Momo

-N-No importa de verdad c-claro recibi un par de palizas de niño p-pero bueno supongo que me las busque un heroe sin kosei al decir algo asi de ridiculo supongo que los estaba insultando-añadio Izuku recordado esos tiempos y sobretodo esa maldita frase que solo puso una triste sonrisa en su rostro-Quiero decir si tanto quisiera ser un heroe quiza deba intentarlo en mi proxima vida-y al decir esto una lagrima rodo por su rostro

Cuando termino de decir eso una atmosfera lugubre recorrio el lugar por un minuto la fachada habia caido y una faceta que muy pocos conocian aparecio solo para ser interrumpida un sonido resultado de un golpe que impacto en la mejilla de Izuku

-JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO-grito Momo para luego antes de que Izuku pudiera decir algo lo sostuvo del brazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo abrazándolo

El decir que esa accion tomo a todos por sorpresa seria muy poco Izuku no sabia como reccionar y Kyoka solo podia observarlos algo incomoda no es como que le gustara Izuku mas haya de su musica pero el verlos al verlos a los 2 justos podia sentir que hacia mal tercio

-Cuando nos encontramos esa vez-Momo empezo a hablar-Tu me ayudaste mas de lo que cualquier persona lo haya echo quise esforzarme cada dia mas y mas solia ir por las mismas calles de ese dia esperando encontrarte pero nunca te volvi a ver-dijo con los ojos llorosos-por que ese dia tu fuiste mi heroe

-...-Izuku trato de procesar lo que estaba pasando pero como si fuela un reflejo sus brazos solo se cerraron alrededor de Momo y pronuncio una simple frase-Gracias

* * *

-Valla al parecer alguien tiene debilidad por las estrellas-comento Kyoka tratando de molestar a Momo en la limosina que las llevaba a casa

-N-No es de ese modo-exclamo sonrojada

-Claaaaro solo asegurate de conseguirme un pase especial cuando sean novios-Jiro continuo intentando no reirse demasiado fuerte

Mientras Momo pensaba en lo aburrido que seria su dia de mañana sobretodo despues de todo lo que paso unos minutos antes deseando quiza poder verlo pronto

* * *

El dia siguiente fue justo como lo sopechaba la joven heroina solo era lo que se podia considerar una fiesta de snobs en la que tenia que estar presente unicamente como favor a sus padres despues de todo tenian un nuevo negocio entre manos y el tener el respaldo de un par de heroes profesionales nunca esta de mas

Sosteniendo una copa de vino se puso a explorar entre la multitud de personas despues de todo ya conocia la rutina sonrie, saluda, rie y alejate o al menos asi seria hasta que reconocio a alguien

-¿Melissa?

-¿Momo?

-No sabia que estarias en mustafu-exclamo momo saludandola

-Si bueno la verdad es que vine aqui con mi nuevo socio al parecer vamos a cerrar un trato ponto-respondio con una sonrisa

-Enserio y de ¿quien se trata?-pregunto con intriga

-Es una sorpresa tendras que esperar al anuncio-exclamo con un guiño

Las dos chicas siguieron conversando mientras la fiesta continuaba hasta que las luces se apagaron y se escuchaba la voz de su padre en la habitacion

-En industrias Yaoyorozu nunca hemos temido a la innovacion y expancion en el campo de los negocios y hoy nos honra presentar a nuestro nuevo miembro que esperemos trabaje con nosotros por muchos años-mientras oia eso Momo tomo un poco de su copa su padre siempre le gusto esa clase de presentaciones-y hoy se presenta ante ustedes con de la mejor forma que conoce saluden a IZUKU MIDORIYA-al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar sentir que se ahogaba con el liquido mientras que las luces de la habitacion solo alumbraban hacia donde estaba Midoriya quien tenia un microfono y una guitarra acustica

-¿EL ES TU SOCIO?-exclamo hacia Melissa no sabia por que pero el saber que ellos dos trabajaran juntos por alguna razon le molestaba

-Sip y ahora viene lo mejor-respondio levantando su mano llamando la atencion del joven quien pudo visualizar a las 2 mujeres lo que le provoco una sonrisa

-Buenas noches a todos esta noche queriamos darles una muestra de lo que viene espero que les guste-respiro profundamente y antes de empezar pudo susurrar una oracion casi inaudible pero que llego a los oidos correctos- Momo...gracias

Blackbird-The Beatles

* * *

**_LOS BEATLES MI BANDA FAVORITA NO PODIAN FALTAR Y BUENO SOLO DIRE QUE AMENAZAN CON VOLVER PERO ESE ES TEMA DE OTRA OCACION_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI TIENEN ALGUNA RECOMENDACION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SON BIENVENIDAS_**

**_SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA O SUGERENCIA PARA LA SIGUIENTE CANCION ADELANTE_**


	4. Pista 4 I'm Not In Love 10cc

Empezaba un nuevo dia en la vida de Izuku cuando una alarma empezo a sonar despertando a Izuku de su sueño mientras torpemente intentaba apagarla tratando de soportar el dolor de cabeza al que ya se había acostumbrado cada mañana desde los 17 años

Cayendose de la cama aun aturdido seguramente por la noche anterior exploro un momento la habitacion en la que estaba no era la primera vez que estaba en una situacion asi las primeras veces fueron aterradoras pero despues se volvieron meramente rutina mientras no despertara con nadie en la misma cama todo estaria bien

Si sus antiguas experiencias no le fallaba estaria en un hote estrellas podia deducirlo por el espacio que tenia la habitacion y todo con lo que contaba no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que encontro las 2 cosas que mas anhelaba una cafetera y el cuarto de baño despues de todo si algo sabia es que tenia un compromiso aun en estas circunstancias

Programando la cafetera y en medio de la ducha su cabeza giraba en torno a lo que paso la noche anterior aun sin tenerlo muy en claro al menos hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba a la puerta de la habitacion

-(Debe ser Melissa)-Penso mientras paraba el agua y tomaba dos toallas para luego ver un reloj cercano mientras salia a abrir-(7:00 a.m. mas temprano de lo que acostumbra)

Una vez fuera de la regadera Izuku solo se cubrio la cintura con una de las toallas y abrio la puerta mientras se intentaba secar el cabello con otra

-Mas temprano de lo que acostumbras no te...parece-La persona que tocaba no era Melissa-C-C-CREATI-Exclamo mientras su rostro se ponia completamente rojo

-C-creo que es un mal momento regresare cuando te hayas cambiado-hablo Momo quien llevaba su traje de heroina un poco sonrojada y dispuesta a irse

-N-No s-solo me tomara un segundo espera por favor-la detuvo Izuku para luego cerrar la puerta subitamente dejando a Momo en el pasillo esperando mientras se escuchaba un gran estruendo dentro de la habitacion la cual fue abierta nuevamente por un Izuku ya vestido esta vez en un atuendo de gala

-Valla eso fue rapido-comento Momo sonriendo un poco tenia que admitir que el traje le quedaba bien

-B-Bueno supongo que es solo practica-respondio mientras soltaba una leve risa-Esto...¿G-G-Gustas una taza de cafe?-pregunto mientras la invitaba a pasar

-Si me encantaria-respondio sin pensarlo mucho entrando a la habitacion y tomando asiento mientras Izuku se encargaba de servir

-Asi que...¿esperabas a Melissa?-pregunto Momo tomando un sorbo

-B-Bueno ella es la encargada de evitar que pierda alguna presentacion o evento-respondio Izuku mientras tomaba asiento-N-N-No es que no me alegre volverte a ver Creati pero...

-Momo-Lo interrumpio-dime Momo

-L-L-Lo siento-se disculpo-M-Momo ¿como es que llegue aqui?

-...-Momo penso por un momento en lo que habia pasado la noche anterior

* * *

Una vez que termino la cancion los aplausos no se hicieron esperar

-Muchas gracias a todos esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y que este solo sea el inicio de grandes cosas-Dijo Izuku mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado

Marcando el fin de su breve presentacion y se incorporaba junto al resto de invitados Izuku intento llegar a donde lo estaban esperando aunque para su mala fortuna recibía mas atencion de la que el mismo deseaba dificultando por un momento que pudiera llegar junto a las jovenes que lo esperaban

-Es increible ¿no lo crees?-hablo Melissa llamando la atencion de Momo-Aun me sigue sorprendiendo que no haya conseguido una novia durante todo este tiempo

-¿Enserio?-exclamo Momo sorprendida y aunque ella no lo admitiera un poco feliz

-Si aunque bueno eso es un alivio para sus fans supongo-Rio un poco

-¿De que estaban hablando?-pregunto Izuku quien se habia escapado de los otros invitados

-Nada solo estabamos hablando de...-Intento contestar Melissa para vergüenza de Momo pero alguien los interrumpio

-Valla justo como lo sospechaba un completo exito-Exclamo un hombre en traje y cabellera negra-¿No lo crees querida?-le pregunto a la joven pelinegra quien jamas se habia sentido tan aliviada de ver a su padre

-Si un completo éxito-respondio recuperando su compostura

-Bueno creo entonces que me retirare por hoy-Hablo Izuku

-¿Tan pronto?-exclamo el hombre

-Si tengo un compromiso mañana y no quisiera atrasarme-trato de excusarse Izuku

-Lo entiendo la vida de una estrella es bastante y ¿De que se trata? si se puede saber-Pregunto el hombre

-N-No es la gran cosa solo...-trato de contestar Izuku pero alguien lo interrumpio

-NO LA GRAN COSA-Exclamo Melissa-Es el septimo de la beca ''A little help'' que tu inspiraste

La respuesta sorprendio a Momo despues de todo gracias a esa beca uno de sus excompañeros pudo continuar sus estudios y graduarse

-S-Solo apoye con dinero n-no era nada-trato de explicar Izuku un poco apenado por la actitud de su socia

-Entiendo pero entonces ¿por que no te quedas a tomar un brindis antes de irte?-Ofrecio el padre de Momo

-N-No deberia-trato de negarse Izuku

-Vamos solo una copa Insisto-Dijo mientras llamaba a un mesero con vasos llenos de Whisky

-Papa Midoriya dijo que...-Momo no pudo continuar de hablar por que Izuku la interrumpio

-B-Bueno ya que insiste-Respondio Izuku preguntandose si era una casualidad o Melissa le habria dicho su debilidad ante esa bebida

Por alguna razon Momo sabia que esto no terminaria bien

_**2 horas despues**_

-_... y es por eso que el Rock logro la perfeccion en 1974 es un hecho cientifico_-Decia Izuku a un desafortunado invitado que ya estaba cansado de oirlo

-Tuviste suerte-le pregunto Momo a Melissa mientras esta ultima aun sujetaba su telefono

-No al parecer todos los hoteles estan llenos-Respondio Melissa cansada

-Hice unas llamadas y un socio mio ya consiguio un cuarto-Exclamo el padre de Momo

-Perfecto y donde seria-pregunto Momo

-En el mismo hotel en el que vives justo a un lado de tu suit-dijo orgulloso-Ambos compartiran el mismo techo

-¿QUE?-Exclamo Momo sonrojada

-Maravilloso ahora los 2 podran ir a la U.A. mañana a primera hora-Dijo Melissa satisfecha con el resultado-

-El chofer ya los esta esperando-añadio el padre de Momo

-E-Esperen un momento...-Trato de protestar Momo pero poco caso le hacian sobretodo su padre quien la empezaba a arrastrar al estacionamiento

-Izuku Creati te llevara a descansar su transporte los espera-le susurro Melissa al peliverde quien apenas y podia mantenerse en pie

-_Genial si sabias que ella una vez me salvo la vida.._.-le respondio Izuku mientras Melissa lo dirigía al estacionamiento

Pronto Momo e Izuku estaban dentro de una gran limosina con direccion al hotel en donde ambos se hospedarían al menos por esa noche mientras Momo pensaba si esto no era un truco de su padre para que consiguiera pareja pero no pudo evita notar que Izuku la miraba con una sonrisa que solo se podia describir como tonta

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Momo un poco avergonzada

-_Lo siento no puedo evitarlo eres muy bonita_\- Respondio Izuku

-(¿De donde vino eso?)- se pregunto Momo avergonzada

Pero mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamietos sintio que algo se apoyaba en su hombro era la cabeza de un Izuku quien no pudo mantenerse despierto

-(¿Deberia quitarlo?)-Se pregunto a si misma-(N-No seria cortes de mi parte hacerlo sobretodo ahora que esta tan vulnerable)-se trato de autoconvencer-(S-SI es mi deber llevarlo a salvo a su habitacion)-exclamo en su interior mientras sin darse cuenta sonreia mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en la del peliverde

Llegando al hotel Momo se las arreglo para llevar a Izuku a su habitacion

-Bien llegamos-exclamo Momo mientras encendia las luces de la habitacion

-_Otra mision cumplida Creati_-dijo Izuku quien apenas seguia conciente

-Bien solo dejame ayudarte a llegar a tu cama-Comento Momo mientras ayudaba a Izuku a llegar y a acostarse en la cama-Ahora solo te quitare los zapatos

-_De acuerdo pero sera lo unico que me quitaras lo demas te costara un par de citas..._-Le respondio Izuku acostado sobre la cama-_Sabes si tan solo no fuera un Deku quiza tu y yo pudieramos..._-Intento concluir lo que iba a decir pero su cansancio vencio al final

Las palabras que dijo la dejaron pensando un momento a ¿que se referia con Deku? y ¿que clase vida abria tenido para que fuera tan inseguro que solo el alcohol lo pudiera liberar al menos por un momento? eso se quedo en la mente de la joven por algunos momento pero decidio que por el momento lo importante era que ya estaba seguro en una habitacion asi que lo dejaria descansar por ahora

-Descansa Izuku-Susurro para despues dar un beso en la frente del joven y abandonar la habitacion

* * *

Al parecer Momo tendria que dejar algunos detalles fuera de su explicacion aunque no importaba mucho despues de todo no es como que estuviera enamorada...¿verdad?

* * *

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER **_

_**DE NUEVO SI TIENEN ALGUNA CANCION O RECOMENDACION SON BIENVENIDAS **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A NATSU D. TAVERA POR SU RECOMENDACION IRIS UNA GRAN CANCION Y DROPS OF JUPITER UN BUEN DESCUBRIMIENTO**_

_**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2020**_


	5. Pista 5 Crocodile Rock Elton John

-Y-Y-Yo siento mucho que hayas tenido que verme asi-Se disculpo Izuku casi de rodillas ante la joven heroina

-No te preocupes no hiciste nada malo realmente-respondio Momo

La conversacion hubiera seguido pero el celular de Izuku interrumpio la escena y al ver quien era sabia que no podia rechazar la llamada

-Me permites un segundo por favor...-Pidió Izuku para tomar la llamada a lo que la chica solo asintio

-Alo...Si todo esta bien...Bien...Si puedo...Muy bien nos vemos...Te amo...Bye...-Izuku colgo y guardo su celular para dirigirse a Momo con una sonrisa-¿Quieres un buen desayuno?

A pesar de que el viaje no habia sido muy largo Izuku estaba intrigado por escuchar algunas de las historias que Momo tenia sobre su trabajo como heroina profesional mientras que ella se sorprendia de algunas perspectivas que el tenia de algunas de las situaciones pareciese que realmente fuera una enciclopedia viviente de koseis

-Parece que llegamos-Dijo Izuku observando por la ventana del carro por el que se transportaban bajandose de el

Momo observo por la ventana el lugar a donde habian llegado pensaba que quiza irian a algun restaurante o cafe despues de todo se trataba de un desayuno pero lo que vio por la ventana fueron edificios departamentales pero el sonido de su puerta abriendose la saco de sus pensamientos mientras observaba la mano de Izuku quien estaba algo sonrojado

-V-vamos nos esperan-Dijo Izuku aun ofreciendo su mano

Momo solo sonrio ante el gesto y tomando la mano del joven salio del vehículo para despues dirigirse a uno de los apartamentos pero antes de tocar la puerta una mujer abrio la puerta

-MI BEBE POR FIN REGRESO-exclamo la mujer abrazando a Izuku fuertemente

-Tambien te extrañe mama-respondio mientras abrazaba a su madre

-Y veo que no vienes solo-añadio Inko mientras veia a Momo

-Momo ella es mi mama Inko Midoriya y Mama ella es Momo Yaoyorozu pero tambien es...-Izuku no pudo acabar su frase por que Inko lo interrumpio

-LA NOVIA DE MI IZUKU-Exclamo Inko instintivamente con una gran sonrisa mientras ambos Izuku y Momo se sonrojaron

-MAMA POR FAVOR...-exclamo Izuku avergonzado

-Solo somos amigos-añadio Momo ruborizada

-Oh entiendo disculpa Momo-respondio Inko-supongo que me deje llevar por lo que dicen los medios

-¿Los medios?...oh no-se quejo Izuku no era la primera vez que ellos se metian en su vida privada

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado pasen por favor el desayuno ya esta listo y por lo que me dijo Izuku no tienen tiempo que perder-Dijo Inko mientras todos entraban al apartamento

Momo tenia que admitir que se sentia bien tener un desayuno casero sobretodo acompañada de las dos personas con las que estaba habia pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que se sentia en casa quiza podria acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento...

Una vez finalizaron la comida Izuku miro la hora habian tomado mas tiempo del que debian

-Oh no debemos irnos-Exclamo Izuku mientras se preparaba para partir-Muchas gracias mama estuvo delicioso te hablare en la noche

Momo tambien se habia levantado de su asiento pero antes de poder agradecer por la comida Inko hablo primero

-Izuku ¿Por que no te adelantas? tengo algo que decirle a Momo-Izuku tenia algunas dudas de si dejar a Momo a solas con su madre pero ella solo asintio y con eso Izuku salio del departamento

-¿Que sucede señora Midoriya?-pregunto Momo

-Solo queria decirte...-callo por un momento para luego abrazar a la joven heroina-Gracias por salvar a mi Izuku vi las noticias y si no hubiera sido por ti mi pequeño no estaria aqui ahora-Al decir eso la sañora solto unas lagrimas-

-No fue nada-la joven contesto correspondiendo el abrazo que duro unos momentos mas antes de que Momo lo rompiera

-Bien ahora ve con el seguro que aun te esta esperando afuera-dijo Inko limpiandose los restos de sus lagrimas-Y por favor...Cuida de el

-Seguro-contesto la joven saliendo del apartamento

-Mi querido Izuku si que me agrada tu novia no puedo esperar para ver a mis nietos-Esa sola idea puso una sonrisa en la señora mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento

Una vez dentro de la U.A. ambos jovenes llegaron a un gran auditorio en donde los actuales estudiantes empezaban a llenar los asientos e Izuku trataba de tranquilizarse como lo hacia antes de cada funcion esto no deberia ser muy diferente despues de todo

-IZUKU-el joven volteo reconociendo esa voz para ser embestido en un gran abrazo todo-QUE BIEN QUE ESTES AQUI

-Si tambien es bueno verte Uraraka-Dijo abrazandola tambien

Momo observo la escena con algo de molestia para luego fingir un poco de tos haciendo notar su presencia

-Momo ¿tambien te invitaron al evento?-Pregunto Uraraka sin despegarse de Izuku

-En realidad vine acompañando a Izuku-respondio un tanto orgullosa de ese hecho

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio un momento y el ambiente de pronto se puso demaciado tenso a decir verdad tanto a Ochako como a Momo les incomodaba lo cerca que estaba la una de la otra de su Izuku pero este ambiente fue interrumpido por las voces que empezaban a surgir en el auditorio de la escuela fue el director Nezu quien empezo a presentar el aniversario y eso significaba que pronto seria el turno de alguien

-...Y antes que nada la primera beneficiara dira unas palabras para nuestro invitado de honor-dijo el director Nezu-Con ustedes la heroina profesional Uraviti

-Es mi turno Izuku deseame suerte-dijo Uraraka antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al peliverde lo que provoco que este se sonrojara y que Momo frunciera el seño

Uraraka subio al podio y empezo a hablar

-Muchos creen que los heroes somos invencibles pero la verdad es que somos como cualquier otra persona tenemos problemas y en uno de esos momentos dificiles estuve a punto de perder mi gran oportunidad pero hoy se cumplen 7 años desde que alguien me ayudo a cumplir mi sueño me dio la mano e hizo que estuviera en donde estoy ahora...

Mientras el discurso de Ochako continuaba las palabras que decia solo ponian mas ansioso a Midoriya y eso lo noto la persona que estaba a su lado

-Tranquilo todo saldra bien-le dijo Momo con una mano en su hombro

Midoriya tomo un gran respiro y sonrio ya casi era su momento

-¿Sabes?-hablo Izuku-Yo no queria venir a esta ceremonia...-Prosiguio Izuku-Yo solo queria ayudar a las personas con una sonrisa pero alguien me dijo que sin kosei no podria hacerlo desde ese dia le dije adios al camino de ladrillos amarillos...si no fuera por la musica quiza yo no estaria aqui-con esas palabras Izuku saco y se puso unos lentes oscuros mientras subia al escenario ahora con una gran sonrisa que parecia hacer estado ahi todo el tiempo dejando a Momo perpleja

-Y ahora quiero presentar a quien hizo posible todo esto una estrella en el mundo entero IZUKU MIDORIYA-Con esta frase de Uraraka las cortinas que habia detras de ella se abrieron revelando a un Izuku sentado en un piano listo para tocar frente a los aplausos de todos

_**(Taron Egerton - Crocodile Rock)**_

_**(Min1:29)**_

_**Pov Midoriya**_

_La musica me hace sentir vivo como si por un segundo me transformara en alguien que deberia ser y gracias a ella es que quiza siga aqui gracias a ella y quiza gracias a ti tambien All Might_

* * *

-IZUKU QUE GRAN SHOW-exclamo Ochako abrazando al joven

-Realmente impresionante-añadio Momo

-Muchas gracias a las 2-agradecio Izuku algo apenado

-Y...¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?-pregunto Uraraka emocionada

-Seguro es una cita-Respondio Izuku con una gran sonrisa

Pero para Momo con esa ultima frase pareciese que el rock simplemente murio

* * *

_**Elton John simplemente me encanta y bueno no pude evitar poner una cancion tan pegajosa como lo es Crocodile Rock y la version de Taron Egerton de la pelicula Rocket Man la cual si no la han visto los envidio no hay como la primera vez con esa pelicula**_

_**Y como un pequeño adelanto dejare las siguientes pistas **_

_**Pista 6 Who Can It Be Now? Men At Work **_

_**y **_

_**Pista 7 Piano Man Billy Joel**_

_**Les deseo un muy buen año 2020 y nos estaremos viendo pronto**_


	6. Pista 6 Who Can It Be Now? Men At Work

**Who can it be knocking at my door?**

**Go 'way, don't come 'round here no more**

**Can't you see that it's late at night?**

**I'm very tired, and I'm not feeling right**

**All I wish is to be alone**

**Stay away, don't you invade my home**

**Best off if you hang outside**

**Don't come in, I'll only run and hide**

Ya habian pasado un par de horas desde la ceremonia y mientras todos parecian estar conformes con el resultado una heroina estaba sola en su hogar recostada boca abajo en su cama tratando de no pensar en lo que el joven cantante estaria haciendo junto a su actual acompañante y aunque realmente no lo estaba consiguiendo el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada la saco de su transe

-Quien sea quien toque la puerta vallase por favor-Exclamo Momo encerrada en su cuarto de hotel

-Vaya lo estas tomando muy mal para alguien que no esta interesada en Midoriya-Dijo la persona afuera de la habitacion

Momo reconocio al instante la voz y decidio abrir la puerta

-Jirō-exclamo abriendo la puerta-¿como sabias que estaria aqui?

-No fue dificil deducirlo sobretodo despues de la ceremonia-respondio entrando a la habitacion-Vaya y yo que crei que era Mina de quien debias cuidarte

-N-no se de lo que me estas hablando-respondio un poco sonrojada lo cual solo provoco que su amiga sonriera

-Vamos no finjas lo escuche todo-respondio Jirō

-Espera ¿estuviste ahi?-exclamo Momo sorprendida

-¿Crees que me iba a perder Crocodile Rock?-Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Entiendo pero enserio no es lo que crees solo...me siento un poco cansada es todo-expreso no muy convensida

-Entiendo...-Suspiro Jirō para dirijirse a la salida-...Supongo entonces que no te interesara saber el lugar a donde iran a cenar en ese caso creo que te dejare des...-

Justo antes de que pudiera terminar la oracion o salir de la habitacion la puerta fue cerrada abrupta-mente

-Pensandolo bien ya me siento mucho mejor por que no tomamos cafe y platicamos un rato-exclamo Momo rapidamente a un lado de la puerta

Cuando Momo dijo eso Jirō no sabia si era divertido o aterrador verla asi

* * *

-...Asi que sera ese restaurante-dijo Momo pensativa

-Sip asi que dime ¿cual es el plan?-pregunto Jirō tomando un sorbo de cafe

-¿Como que el plan?-exclamo Momo frente a la pregunta de su amiga

-Vamos ya no finjas esta claro que te gusta Izuku-respondio Jirō seriamente

Momo queria negarlo pero sabia que seria inutil su amiga la conocia demaciado bien

-B-Bueno puede pero...-se interrumpio un momento-...¿Y si a el le gusta Uraraka? despues de todo es a ella a la que invito a salir-respondio desanimada

-Bueno en ese caso el seria un idiota-respondio Jirō levantandose y dirigiendose a la salida-Piensalo

Momo se quedo sola nuevamente pensando un momento para luego voltear a ver su guardarropa

-No puedes iniciar el fuego sin una chispa ¿verdad?-al decir esto una ligera sonrisa y un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro

* * *

Paso el tiempo y el sol se oculto dando paso a la noche en donde ahora un par de amigos se encontraban en un restaurante bastante lujoso cenando y disfrutando su mutua compañia sin presentir que alguien los estaba observando

-Desea ordenar algo señorita-le pregunto el mesero a la joven

-Solo traigame otra copa por favor-respondio Momo tratando de disimular

_**Con Izuku y Uraraka**_

-Gracias por volverme a invitar-Exclamo Uraraka

-No es nada siempre es un placer cenar con quien puso contra las cuerdas a Kacchan-Rio un poco al decir eso

-¿A quien?

-Oh yo quise decir...olvidalo-respondio un tanto avergonzado

-Muy bien- respondio Uraraka con una gran sonrisa

El tiempo transcurria con normalidad el primer platillo fue un gran tazon de espagueti a la boloñesa un plato que conpartieron

-(Rayos juro que si comparten un espagueti vomitare)-Penso Momo irritada

-Señorita gusta ¿ordenar algo?-Pregunto otra vez el camarero sacandola de su pensamiento

-Mas agua por favor-se limito a responder aun observando a la pareja

-De acuerdo-contesto el camarero

Aunque para su suerte la escena no acurrio pero conforme transcurria la noche estaba claro que ninguno de los dos parecia dar el gran paso

Una vez su comida finalizo ambos jovenes se limitaron a salir del restaurante una vez Izuku pago la cuenta siendo seguidos de cerca sin darse cuenta por Momo quienes los siguio hasta donde supuso era el hogar de Ochako esperando que fuera entonces el final de su cita

-Muchas gracias por la velada-Agradecio Izuku haciendo una ligera reverencia

-Muchas gracias a ti por todo-dijo Uraraka sonrojada y acercandose un poco mas a Izuku-Y por siempre estar a mi lado...

-No tienes nada que agra...hmp-Izuku fue interrumpido por unos labios que se posaron junto a los suyos

Momo vio toda la escena y sintio una gran presion en el pecho mientras los segundos parecian horas

-(Supongo que se acabo)-Penso para si misma mientras abandonaba la escena-(Se feliz)-Penso mientras dedicaba una ultima mirada y una leve sonrisa que no podia evitar denotar tristesa

_'De verdad crees que ella te quiere no me hagas reir'_

_'Quien querria a un Quirckless'_

_'Ella solo te usara y te desechara como el resto'_

_'Tu solo eres un Deku'_

Esas frases habian aparecido en la mente de Izuku en aquellos momentos cuando instintivamente rompio el beso para sorpresa de ambas chicas

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Uraraka decepcionada-¿Acaso hay alguien mas?

-No no es eso...Yo...Yo no...perdon...no puedo-se disculpo Izuku-Y-yo tengo que irme-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar

Izuku camino por la calle mientras se mantenia pensativo en lo que habia pasado anteriormente mientras aun se preguntaba el ¿Por que? pero sin darse cuenta choco con alguien por accidente haciendo que ambos cayeran

-Y-y-yo lo sien...-se trato de disculpar hasta que noto quien era la persona con quien choco la cual habia perdido sus lentes revelando quien era-¿Momo?

-¿Izuku?-se sorprendio al verlo-¿No estabas con Uraraka?

-Si bueno...-trato de pensar algo mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse

No sabia que contestar despues de todo lo ocurrido y temio que lo unico que hubiera habido fuera un silencio incomodo pero un gruñido de estomago los interrumpio lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en Momo quien habia olvidado por un momento que no habia comido nada y una leve sonrisa en Izuku quien empezaba a saber que hacer

-¿Quieres acompañarme por una hamburguesa?-Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa

-Seguro-respondio Momo

-Bien conozco el lugar indicado-exclamo Izuku mientras partia con ella al lugar donde todo inicio

* * *

**_Continuara_**

**_En_**

**_Pista 7 Piano Man Billy Joel_**


	7. Pista 7 Piano Man Billy Joel

_**Sing us a song you're the piano man**_

_**Sing us a song tonight**_

_**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**_

_**And you got us feeling alright**_

* * *

-Aqui estamos el lugar en donde inicio todo-Exclamo Izuku con un aire de nostalgia al ver el lugar a donde habian llegado

Se trataba de un pequeño bar que solo era visible gracias a una luz de neon en forma de piano junto a un letrero que decia ''Piano Bar'' solo por eso se podia decir que no era muy lujoso pero eso no parecia importarle al joven

-¿Estas seguro que es aqui?- Pregunto Momo con algo de duda

-Vamos se ve mejor adentro que por afuera-respondio Izuku abriendo la puerta principal

Y era verdad lo que decia la fachada podria no ser muy buena pero el interior de aquel lugar era bastante acogedor y luminoso

-Je se ve mejor sin el humo de cigarrillo-rio un poco Izuku al recordar como habia batallado para acostumbrarse a ese ambiente

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que trabajaste aqui?-Pregunto Momo al oir lo que dijo Izuku

El joven permanecio en silencio por un momento al escuchar la pregunta haciendo preguntarse a la joven si habia echo una pregunta que no debia hacer pero entonces alguien los interrumpio

-Vaya vaya al parecer las estrellas bajan a la tierra-exclamo un hombre tras la barra que se acerco a la pareja-Y veo que no viniste solo...

-¿John?-pregunto Izuku mientras lo volteaba a ver

Era un hombre de unos 50 años de edad con calvicie y obeso que servia como cantinero

-Es bueno volverte a ver chico los años te han tratado bien y veo que por fin te conseguiste una chica-exclamo el cantinero con una sonrisa

-N-N-No s-s-solo somos amigos-exclamo Izuku sonrojado y moviendo sus manos compulsiva-mente

-Como digas- respondió John rodando los ojos- Supongo que quieren una mesa esperen un segundo y los atenderé

Una vez fueron ubicados en una mesa Izuku no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que estuvo ahí no como un cliente si no como un empleado mientras esperaban su orden Izuku había pedido un vaso de whisky y Momo una copa de vino y con forme pasaban los segundos también recordo la pregunta que le había echo la joven...

-10 años- susurro Izuku captando la atención de la chica mientras sostenía su copa

\- No tienes que responderme si te hace sentir incomodo- dijo la joven con un poco de vergüenza

-No, está bien-respondio calmadamente con una sonrisa- Es solo que pareciera que fue hace una vida

-Entonces ¿fue aquí en donde empezaste a presentarte?-pregunto Momo

-Tecnicamente inicie como un mesero pero este fue el primer en aceptarme al parecer nadie quería a un quirckless trabajando en sus negocios aún no entiendo por qué acaso se necesita un poder especial para empacar sushi-suspiro un momento al recordar esa parte de su pasado

-No sé si deba preguntar pero por qué no te enfócaste en tus estudios estoy segura que pudiste haber conseguido una beca-pregunto Momo

-Despues de que papá muriera mi mamá y yo pasamos momentos difíciles con el dinero-contesto tomando otro trago de licor recordando ese tiempo- Y después de todo mi sueño era la U.A. no hubiera aceptado otra escuela

La respuesta dejo pensativa un momento a Momo ya que una cosa estaba en su mente

-No entiendo-susurro Momo-Despues de todo lo que has pasado como es que eres así

-Bueno hubo un tiempo en que me deje llevar-al decir eso recordó un capítulo de su vida del que no estaba orgulloso-trate demaciado mal a gente que no se lo merecía y casi llego a un sitio del que quizá nunca hubiera escapado hasta que la persona mas inesperada me volvió a poner de pie

-¿Te refieres a Melissa?-pregunto con un poco de recelo en su voz

-No, no me mal entiendas ella me ayudó demaciado evito que me convirtiera en un Badfinger con mi contrato pero hubo alguien más alguien que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre-al decir esto volvió a tomar un trago de su copa para luego sonreír no sabía si era el alcohol o quizá la persona que estaba junto a él pero al menos en ese momento parecía que hablar de su vida no era tan malo como el siempre sentia-Bueno después de eso es simple realmente como dice la canción "si algo sale mal más te que lo vuelvas a hacer bien"

-Deliver your children-pregunto Momo mientras bebía de su copa-London Town

Esta respuesta sorprendió un poco a Izuku después de todo no es como que la música haya Sido un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones

-Valla alguien conoce a Wings-dijo Izuku con una gran sonrisa

-Mi madre...-empezo a contar Momo sujetando y jugando con su copa- a ella le encantaban los Beatles y todo lo que hicieron Paul John George y Ringo recuerdo que en uno de sus aniversarios mi padre le consiguió una copia de Abbey Road firmada por los 4 solo se que después de eso me enviaron a la casa de huéspedes por el resto del dia- ambos empezaron a reír sabiendo lo que implicaba eso- es un bonito recuerdo...- al decir eso bajo la mirada

Cuando dijo eso Izuku supo lo que significaba

-Lo siento...-se limito a decir para luego sentir unos dedos junto a los suyos

-No te preocupes-Dijo Momo con una ligera sonrisa viéndolo a los ojos

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la escena mientras su corazón empezaba a agitarse y a latir con mayor fuerza mientras sus miradas se mantenían firmes en los ojos el uno del otro y quizá ellos no sabía por qué pero pareciese que sus rostros se estuviesen acercando lentamente hasta que...

-Su orden está lista- se escuchó a la camarera quien los interrumpió sirviendo su pedido-desean algo más

-OTRA COPA POR FAVOR- exclamaron ambos al unisono aún con sus rostros enrojecidos y extendiendo sus copas

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que pudieran comer tranquilamente

-me volví adicto a estás cosas en America-río un poco Izuku cuando dijo esto- era buscar el reemplazo de katsudon o morir de inanición

Momo río un poco también ante esto pero una cosa no paraba de rondar en su mente quien sería la persona de la que Izuku hablo hace un momento por qué se sentía tan bien cerca de el que otras cosas pasaron en su vida pero en eso alguien los interrumpió

-HEY MUCHACHO-Exclamo Paul llamando la atención de los jovenes-¿Por que no tocas una canción? ya sabes por los viejos tiempos- dijo esto a un lado de un pequeño escenario con un piano en el centro

Todos los presentes empezaron a animarlo esperando que el joven respondiera hasta que...

-Muy bien- exclamó feliz levantándose de su mesa lo suficientemente cerca del piano-¿Y bien que canción quieres?

-Tu sabes cuál es mas...- Paul se acerco a la barra y tomo una cerveza la que dejó justo a un lado de Izuku-Para que te inspires- al decir eso guiño el ojo derecho

Izuku solo asintió para tomar un sorbo del tarro y empezó...

**_Piano Man Billy Joel_**

Conforme pasaba la canción y la gente empezaba a cantar conciente o inconcientemente Momo no podía evita pensar en que cada vez que aquel joven de cabellera verde cantaba algo parecía ocurrir con el ya que no parecía algo que simplemente ocurriera por azar parecía que cada canción que el tocaba revelaba un poco más sobre el era como si contagiase a todos a su alrededor de una energía que quizá el mismo tampoco conocia frente a este pensamiento ella también empezó a cantar junto al resto

Izuku termino las últimas notas mientras que también termina su tarro y agradeciendo a los presentes y regresando a su mesa

Después de esto ambos jóvenes continuaron platicando y bebiendo por unas cuantas horas retirándose a las 2 de la madrugada...

**_8 de la mañana_**

Un nuevo dia empezaba mientras intentaba el joven de cabello verde intentaba abrir sus ojos con la sensación típica de una resaca nada de que preocuparse pero fue al sentir un brazo a su alrededor que sus nervios empezaron a dispararse y el sentir un cuerpo que chocaba con su espalda junto con 2 bultos suaves y firmes empeoraba su ritmo cardíaco hasta que volteo tratando de no tener un paro cardíaco

-(nononononononono)-se repetía en su mente al comprobar sus mayores miedos al ver a Momo a un lado suyo todavía durmiendo tranquilamente

Para Izuku solo una idea se materializó después de esta revelación...

_**Its the End of the World as We Know it R.E.M.**_

* * *

PIANO MAN Y BILLY JOEL UNA DE LAS MEJORES COMBINACIÓNES Y CON SU PRÓXIMO CONCIERTO EN MEXICO COMO PODRIA RESISTIRME

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ME DISCULPO POR NO SUBIRLO ANTES PERO DESPUES DE MUCHO TRABAJO Y SACRIFICIOS POR FIN PUDR COMPRARME MI PS4 Y BUENO TENIA QUE ESTRENAR

EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN AGREGUEN A FAVORITOS Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA

SUGIERAN Y OPINEN PARA LA SIGUIENTE ROLA Y BUENO NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR ASI QUE

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


	8. Pista 8 I Think I'm Gonna Kill Myself

_**Yeah I'm gonna kill myself**_

_**Get a little headline news**_

_**I'd like to see what the papers say**_

_**On the state of teenage blues**_

* * *

Ya habian pasado un par de horas y el reloj marcaba las doce desde lo ocurrido en la mañana del joven interprete quien ahora se encontraba sentado a la mesa de un cafe esperando...

-(Muy bien Midoriya calmate han pasado ya un par de horas y solo tomaras cafe y hablaras tranquilamente...CON LA CHICA CON LA QUE DESPERTASTE ESTA MAÑANA ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?)-Grito internamente Izuku aun nervioso y con un gran sonrojo al recordar lo que habia ocurrido en la mañana

-¿Midoriya?-Se escucho una voz que poco a poco se acerco

-(No ahora por favor)-penso al reconocer y ver a la chica que estaba ahora frente a el-Ho-hola Uraraka ¿Que haces por aqui?-Pregunto nervisos el joven

-Bueno en realidad estaba patrullando un momento pero creo que puedo tomar un descanso-dijo sonriendo y tomando asiento la heroina-y dime ¿Tu que haces aqui? recuerda que si no me gusta tu respuesta podria arrestarte

Ambos comenzaron a reir ante esta frase pero solo uno de ellos tenia un tono nervioso en su risa

-B-B-bueno la verdad es que yo...veras...-Izuku no sabia como explicar su situacion hasta que...

-Siento la demora Izuku no encontraba mi...¡¿Uraraka?!-Exclamo Momo sorprendida

-¡¿Yaoyorozu?!-Pregunto con exaltación la joven castaña

-(Think I'm gonna kill myself 'Cause a little suicide Stick around for a couple of days What a scandal if I died)-era lo unico que podia pensar el joven ante la escena con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

Pero la realidad llamaria a su puerta mas pronto de lo que deseaba

-Parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien...-dijo Uraraka con un tono receloso y observando a Momo

-A si es Midoriya y yo nos conocimos desde que estaba en el primer año de la U.A.-respondio Momo con calma pero sin apartar la vista de la que en ese entonces consideraba una intrusa

-Bu-Bueno tecnicamente chocamos y te hice caer en la lluvia jejeje...-trato de hablar el joven en un intento de calmar a ambas mujeres pero este solo recibio una mirada intimidante de ambas lo cual lo hizo callar

-Y dime Momo ya que conoces a Izuku desde primer año ¿Que te parecio su primer presentacion en la Isla I?-Arremetio Uraraka

Momo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento con esta pregunta

-N-n-no tenemos que hablar sobre eso ahora ¿Por que no simplemente...?-Intento nuevamente hablar Midoriya pero fue interrumpido por su telefono...-(Salvado por la campana)-penso-Disculpen debo atender-Con eso dicho se levanto de la silla y se alejo de la mesa dejando a Momo y Uraraka a solas

-Creo que ambas sabemos que es lo que pasa ¿no es así Momo?-Uraraka fue la primera en hablar

-Eso parece Ochako-respondio Momo sin inmutarse

-Solo para dejar las cosas claras responde...-Dijo seriamente Uraraka fijando aun mas su mirada en la joven-¿Te gusta Izuku?

-No...-respondio Momo-...Lo amo

-Muy bien creo que ya esta todo claro...-contesto Uraraka-¿Sabes que no pienso entregartelo tan facilmente verdad?

-Lo mismo podria decir-Momo respondio aun mirando fijamente a Uraraka

Cualquiera que pasara por ahi y viera a las jovenes podria jurar que ellas estaban a punto de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial

-B-B-Bien parece que el estudio decidio adelantar las grabaciones y me necesitaran ahi pronto asi que me tengo que ir-Dijo Izuku mientras sacaba algo de dinero de su chaqueta y lo ponia sobre la mesa-Por favor pidan lo que quieran y las vere después-una vez hecho esto salio del lugar lo mas rapido que pudo

Ambas chicas solo observaron al joven irse y despues de unos minutos ninguna de las dos permanecio en aquel sitio despues de todo entre ellas dos todo lo que tenia que decirse habia quedado claro

* * *

_**Lo se Lo se casi un mes ausente en esta historia y el capitulo es muy pequeño**_

_**Pero bueno regrese a la escuela y eso puede ser un problema para actualizar asi que antes de empezar con algo mas elaborado que me tomara un poco mas de tiempo decidi dejar un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene**_

_**...**_

_**y un capitulo especial de lo que se podria convertir en un spinoff asi que lo dejo a continuacion espero que les guste**_


	9. Sencillo 1 Daniel Elton John

_**Daniel is traveling tonight on a plane**_

_**I can see the red tail lights heading for Spain**_

_**Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye**_

_**God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes**_

* * *

Han pasado un par de dias dificiles en la vida de Izuku primero fue atacado por un villano en su camino a casa y a pesar de que fue rescatado por su mas grande idolo el simbolo de la paz mejor conocido por su nombre profesional All Might las palabras que le dijo aun resonoban en su mente mientras veia con la mirada perdida la misma libreta en donde estaba su autografo

-Supongo que todos tenian razon soy un simple inutil y un perdedor-se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba una simple guitarra acustica que tenia cerca-Ojala Papa estuviera aqui

Con esto en su mente comenzo a tocar una simple melodia intentando calmar su mente hasta que llego la mañana siguiente

El dia estaba nublado nuevamente y Midoriya aun seguia decaido pero aun asi decidio alistarse para otro dia en la escuela despues de todo si no podia ser un heroe quiza podria aun ingresar a la U.A. a su programa de estudios generales ¿Verdad? esta idea provoco una leve sonrisa en su rostro y al ponerse los audifonos de su padre y escuchar la cancion que se reprodujo no pudo evitar pensar que quiza todo podria mejorar

Para su sorpresa esta vez Kacchan no parecia estar interesado en el hasta el punto en que parecia evitar incluso el contacto visual eso estaba bien para Izuku de cualquier forma pero no podia evitar sentir que algo estaba mal pero que podia ser...No debia ser solo su imaginacion

Acabaron las clases y Midoriya decidio volver a casa lo antes posible evitando el lugar de su primer encuentro con All Might mas que nada para evitar recordar lo que le dijo en el techo pero al llegar a casa solo pudo presenciar a su madre llorando amargamente

-¿Que sucede Mama?-pregunto Izuku consternado hasta que se percato de una carta tirada

Izuku la levanto y comenzo a leerla comprendiendo todo mientras su mente quedaba en blanco hasta que sintio como su madre lo abrazaba mientras seguia llorando

Un accidente aereo habia provocado la muerte de su padre

* * *

Pasaron un par de dias despues del funeral de Hisashi Midoriya amado padre y esposo de ahora una familia de dos cuyo hijo se encontraba solo en casa escuchando una y otra vez la misma cancion en su habitacion esperando que en ella encontrara la paz que al parecer lo habia abandonado incluso desde antes de la muerte de su padre

A horse with no name se llamaba la pieza y a pesar de estarla escuchando solo tanto en aquella habitacion como en su hogar algo o mas bien alguien parecia observarlo mientras estaba acostado en cama

Intentando cambiar de posición este seguia encontrandose con la misma mirada y quiza lo que le molestaba mas era aquella sonrisa lo cual hizo que se levantara enojado

-Todo esta bien por que yo estoy aquí ¿no?-Exclamo sarcasticamente para luego tomar su guitarra-ESTOY HARTO DE TI

Grito mientras estrellaba el instrumeto por toda su recamara tratando de destruirlo todo a su paso como si la ira reprimida por toda una vida hubiera estallado en un solo instante

Respirando agitadamente el joven se detuvo tratando de tranquilizarse y secarse las lagrimas que estaban en sus hojos percatandose por fin que alguien tocaba a su puerta

Ya un poco mas tranquilo decidio abrir la puerta de su hogar

-Se encuentra la señora Midoriya-Pregunto un hombre con un porta papeles en la mano-Tengo un paquete a su nombre de...Hisashi

-Soy su hijo puedo recibirlo...-dijo un poco desganado el joven

-Muy bien firme aqui por favor...-dijo el hombre entregando el porta papeles...-traiganlo muchachos

Una vez dijo eso dos hombres metieron una gran caja de madera dentro del departamento una vez adentro y con los hombres de la entrega afuera Izuku observo la caja con curiosidad y tratando de ver lo que habia adentro accidentalmente el joven abrio la caja revelando su contenido el cual era un gran piano de cola el cual se percato tenia una pequeña nota en el

* * *

_Para mi hijo:_

_Nunca te rindas y sigue adelanate quiza no nos veamos tanto como quisiera pero se que algun dia yo te escuchare tocar_

_Te quiere tu padre_

* * *

Izuku al leer la nota sintio como si una daga atravesara su pecho el ultimo mensaje que su padre le habia dejado quiza llego en el momento adecuado

Dejando la nota a un lado el joven torpemente se acerco a las teclas del instrumento...

Los dias y las semanas pasaron e Iziku se graduo al parecer Bakugo habia sido aceptado en la U.A. pero la mente de Midoriya ahora solo estaba enfocada en conseguir un empleo lo mas pronto posible el cual permitiera ayudar a su madre con los gastos que cada vez se acumulaban mas y mas

La busqueda no fue sencilla e incluso algunas veces era frustrante pero cada vez que este sentia un gran peso en su interior o que ya no podia mas el se refugiaba en el sonido de aquel instrumento que le impulsaba a seguir adelante cono su padre lo hubiera deseado...

* * *

**_Daniel Elton John Piano_**

Era un dia especial para Izuku no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde el festival deportivo de la U.A. y al parecer estaba a punto de conseguir un trabajo de camarero en un bar la vida parecia empezarle a sonreir un poco o al menos esos eran sus pensamientos mientras tocaba las ultimas notas de la cancion pero al percatarse de la hora se apresuro a salir de su hogar

-Me voy a la entrevista Mama-exclamo el joven preparandose para irse

-Espera lleva una sombrilla al parecer esta lloviendo-La mujer al decir eso se percato que el joven ya se habia retirado-(Nada detiene a ese niño)-penso la señora con una sonrisa en su rostro

-(Debo apresurarme ese bar parece ser mi ultima salida)-Penso el joven confiado al parecer a ellos no les interesaba que no tuviera kosei pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al dar la vuelta en una esquina y chocar con una chica...

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer si les gusto por favor dejen un comentario ****agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos y si gustan recomendar alguna cancion son mas que bienvenidas **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	10. Especial SV Besame Mucho Pedro Infante

_**Besame, besame mucho,**_

_**Each time I cling to your kiss, I hear music divine,**_

_**Besame mucho,**_

_**Hold me my darling and say that you'll always be mine.**_

14 de febrero un dia en donde las parejas pueden expresar su cariño mutuo en una atmósfera llena de encantó y pasión

Aunque no era el caso para una joven en específico...

-Izuku...- suspiro una hermosa joven pelinegra a la orilla de un balcón

Era verdad que salir con una estrella muchas veces no era fácil las constantes giras firmas y las fanáticas representaban un reto sobretodo por qué a veces ella misma podía ser bastante celosa cosa que había provocado un par de fricciones en su relación

Mientras la joven veía las estrellas el rostro de su amado parecía dislumbrarse en el cielo nocturno

-Como desearía que estuvieras aqui...-suspiro con cierto desgano

Momo había escuchado levemente una conversación telefónica que había tenido Izuku con Melissa Shield su representante un par de semanas antes...

-¿Tienes todo listo?-pregunto por su celular Izuku sin saber que alguien lo observaba

-Si todo estará listo-confirmo su representante por el altavoz

-Fantastico eres la mejor- exclamó emocionado

-Eso ya lo sabía pero ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo?-pregunto la joven a su amigo

-Si es más no puedo esperar a que llegue el día..

-¿A que llegue que día?-Pregunto Momo sorprendiendo a Izuku

-¡MOMO!- Grito asustado y sorprendido a la vez colgando casi por instinto

-¿De que estaban hablando?- Pregunto con cierta sospecha que puso a Izuku aún más nervioso

-eh...bueno...veras...-intento pensar en algo estaba claro que no quería que ella se enterará de sus planes- Tendre que salir de la ciudad por un par de días más específicamente dentro de 2 semanas

-Pero no tenías presentaciones programadas para esos días y además sería nuestro primer San Valentín juntos- exclamó la joven con notable decepción en su voz

-Lo se lo sé pero es una gran oportunidad perdóname prometo que te lo comenzaré- el joven se trató de excusar pero al intentar besar la frente de la chica esta lo evito creando un casto en su cabeza

Estaba claro que estaba enojada

Los días pasaron y la situación no parecía mejorar tornando la relación en algo bastante tenso hasta que llegó el día

Momo se encontraba en su hábitat aún acostada en su cama sin ninguna intención de levantarse pero su celular no dejaba de sonar y a pesar de que ella sabía quién era no quería contestar pero se olvidó del buzón de voz...

-Hola linda se que estás ahí y que seguro no quieres contestarme y está bien comprendo que estés enojada pero solo quería decirte que te quiero...espero que escuches este mensaje y que nos podamos ver cuando regrese...te amo-

Momo al oír está última frase no pudo contenerse quiso contestar la llamada pero ya era demasiado tarde

Ahora sola frente el balcón no pudo dejar de pensar en ese momento intento comunicarse con él pero sus intentos parecían ser inútiles mientras pensaba en cientos de posibilidades cada una peor que la otra en la que se involucraba Izuku y otras chicas

-(Odio San Valentín)- pensó para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su cama

_**Besame..**_.- Creyó escuchar la voz de izuku

-(Ahora hasta imagino su voz)

_**Besame mucho..**_.-se volvía a escuchar por las afueras de la habitaciones

Ante esto y movida por la curiosidad la Momo salió de nuevo al balcón y efectivamente lo vio

Era Izuku en un traje negro con camisa blanca y un corbatín acompañado de un conjunto que lo acompañaban en su canción

_**Besame Mucho Pedro Infante**_

-Sorpreasa-Dijo Izuku Una vez terminó la canción

Momo bajo de su habitación para recibir a Izuku quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y terminaron juntando sus labios en un beso que duró un par de segundos permaneciendo aún abrazados

-Crei que te habías ido- exclamo Momo

-Si tenía que prepararlo todo Melissa tenía los contactos pero necesitaba ensayar-le respondió Izuku con un leve sonrojo-Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida y jamás me perdería este tipo de dias...o de noches a tu lado

Con esta frase ambos volvieron a juntarse en un beso el cual pudo haber durado segundos pero quizá a ellos no les habría importado que durase para siempre

-Amo San Valentín-susurro Momo provocando que ambos rieran concluyendo así su primer San Valentín

* * *

_**Que puedo decir siempre me han gustado los especiales de Navidad y de San Valentín así que me dije por qué no**_

_**Y si se preguntan por que use la versión de Pedro Infante y no la de Frank Sinatra bueno es simple**_

_**Insertar Meme de Porque Soy Mexicano**_

**_En fin espero que les haya gustado_**

_**Se agradecen los comentarios que agregen este fic a sus favoritos y que lo sigan**_

**_Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	11. Pista 9 1985 Paul Mccartney and Wings

_**Oh my mama said the time would come**_

_**When I would find myself in, love with you**_

_**I didn't think**_

_**I never dreamed**_

_**That I would be around, to see it all come true**_

* * *

-...Este ha sido Izuku Midoriya para decirles buenas noches a todos y mis mejores deseos-

-Excelente trabajo todo el mundo terminamos por hoy- Exclamo el director de sonido mientras todos empezaban a retirarse del estudio

Pero para Izuku ese pequeño momento en el que todos se retiraban parecía ser el momento adecuado para que el descansará después de todo lo que pasó en la mañana aún se mantenía pensativo sin certeza alguna de lo que pasaría ahora aunque una cosa era segura...

-Bien ahora por fin me dirás ¿Por qué la urgencia de encontrar otro apartamento?-Pregunto su actual representante mientras entraba en la cabina

-No lo sé simplemente quiero ver otros lugares quizá encontrar algo mejor-

-Estas en el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad-replico solo para después sonreír malisiosamente-¿No tendrá más bien que ver con una de tus heroínas favoritas?

Está respuesta solo hizo que el rostro de Izuku se iluminará como un árbol de Navidad

-LO SABIA ALGO PASO ENTRE USTEDES- exclamó con gran felicidad y brillo en sus ojos

Después de tantos años de conocerse Midoriya ya no podía guardarle demaciado secretos a su representante y amiga después de todo

Una vez Izuku platico todo sobre los días pasados la reacción de Melissa fue exactamente la que el esperaba y temía...una gran risa

-NO ES GRACIOSO-grito avergonzado

-Lo...lo siento-trato de contener su risa por un momento-Sinceramente no veo cuál es el problema solo elige a alguien y empieza a echar raíces

-¿Como tu y Lemillion?...

-Oye que nosotros nos estemos tomando nuestro tiempo no significa que tengas que hacer lo mismo además con el estado del tío Might...-suspiro está última parte algo desanimada

-¿Cierto como se encuentra el viejo?

-Tiene días buenos y días malos a veces recuerda su primer entrada en escena otras veces no recuerda ni mi nombre- respondió con tristeza al recordando el estado del viejo símbolo de paz

Izuku ante esto solo suspiro levantándose del asiento del piano que tocó durante la grabación

-Bueno ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-Pregunto Izuku poniéndose su chaqueta y tomando el abrigo de Melissa

-Solo si tú pagas

-Alguna vez no lo hago

Ambos rieron mientras se preparaban para salir pero antes que pudieran salir una fuerte tos invadió a Izuku el cual cubrió su boca con un pañuelo

-¿Estas bien?

-Si...si creo que me lastime la garganta durante la grabación-respondio mientras ponía el pañuelo en su bolsillo-¿Nos vamos?

Una vez afuera fueron detenidos por 2 personas intimidantes vestidas en traje negro que a simple vista se notaba que eran guardaespaldas

-Disculpe la molestia señor Midoriya pero al señor Yaoyorozu le gustaría hablar con usted-uno de los hombres dijo mientras que el otro abría la puerta de una limosina

Midoriya solo observaba con miedo lo que pasaba mientras empezaba a pensar en el peor de los escenarios

-¿M-M-Melissa...?-dijo con miedo mientras volteaba en dirección de su amiga

-No te preocupes Midoriya-dijo calmadamente mientras puso su mano en su hombro-Me encargaré de preparar tu testamento tal y como te gustaría-dijo mientras se iba del lugar

-NOOOOOOOOOO-grito Izuku a todo pulmón

* * *

Izuku permaneció callado durante todo el viaje sintiendose inseguro y francamente asustado por las razones que tendría el padre de Momo para llamarlo tan abruptamente

-(Mantente tranquilo seguro no es nada serio y solo quiere charlar)

Al llegar a la entrada de la gran mansión Yaoyorozu se podía observar al hombre dueño de todo en la entrada al parecer lo estaba esperando

-(Recuerda Izuku mantente tranquilo)-penso en sus adentros mientras salía del vehículo

-Ah Midoriya te estaba esperan...

-PERDONEME POR FAVOR LAMENTO HABER NACIDO PERO LE JURO QUE NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN-exclamo disculpándose de rodillas

-Eh...seguro por qué no pasamos adentro y platicamos mientras cenamos- Trató de calmar al joven un tanto confundido por aquella reacción aunque prefirió no darle mucha importancia ningún amigo de su hija podría hacer algo tan malo ¿verdad?

Una vez adentro Izuku podía ver con más detalles la enorme mansión paseando un momento junto con el padre de Momo aún pensando en cuál sería la razón para que lo llamase aunque se calmó un poco cuando esté recibió una llamada que hizo que se retirará por un momento

Explorando un momento la habitación en la que estaba Izuku no pudo evitar y emocionarse un poco por lo que vio en un rincón de aquella sala...

-Un auténtico steinway and sons-exclamo un tanto emocionado tan solo con ver el logo-No creo que se molesten si...

Izuku tomo asiento y toco con maestría el instrumento una pieza clasica de la musica el primer movimiento de _**Moonlight Sonata**_ sin saber que alguien lo observaba acercándose lentamente pero decidiendo no interrumpir hasta que esté terminara

Una vez terminó Izuku solo suspiro y sonrió levemente

-Claro de luna una gran pieza de Beethoven-dijo Momo quien ahora estaba atrás de Izuku- No creí que te gustará la música clásica

-Bueno no puedes ignorar a los grandes compo...MOMO-grito al notar la presencia de la joven-¿D-d-desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunto volteando en dirección a la joven consiguiendo sonrojarse al verla con un elegante vestido rojo

-No hace mucho pero sabes personalmente si hablamos de Beethoven prefiero esto-

Momo se acercó y se sentó al lado del joven compartiendo el espacio del piano y tocando

Ante el sonido Izuku no pudo evitar dar una gran sonrisa

-la sonata _**Pathetique**_ tercer movimiento-susurro Izuku mientras veía continuar a Momo tocando con tanta elegancia que cautivaba cada vez más al joven que tenía a su lado- Y pensar que la primera vez que la oí fue en Beethoven virus

Una vez Momo termino las notas finales está volteo en dirección a Izuku con una sonrisa

-Eso fue increíble- felicito Izuku

-Lecciones privadas al parecer aún tengo un poco de ritmo- bromeó Momo

-Oh en ese caso que te parece si...-Izuku tomo posición pero cedió la mitad del piano a su acompañante-... Tocamos algo que no lo enseñen en la escuela

Izuku tocó las primeras notas de una canción que Momo reconoció casi al instante una de las favoritas de su madre ante esto sonrió y complemento las notas de Midoriya con una sincronización casi perfecta

_**Nineteen Hundred And Eighty Five Paul McCartney**_

Ambos jóvenes estaban pasando un buen momento juntos mientras eran observados por un hombre quien suspiraba y sonreía ante la escena

-Como desearía que pudieras ver esto querida mia-Susurro el señor Yaoyorozu con melancolía

Izuku estaba a punto de terminar con la canción pero repentinamente se detuvo debido a un súbito ataque de tos ante esto cubrió rápidamente su boca nuevamente con un pañuelo

-Izuku ¿estás bien?-Pregunto preocupada la joven

-Yo...yo estoy...bien es...solo-Izuku respondió torpemente

Pero era claro que el no estaba bien parecía que le faltase el aire y su cordinación empezaba a fallar hasta llegar el punto en que termino en el suelo

Momo ante esto intento levantar a Izuku lo más pronto que pudo haciendo que se apoyará en ella pero un detalle captó su atención el pañuelo con el que se cubrió en un inicio tenía pequeñas marcas de sangre

-(No por favor...no otra vez)-penso Momo con panico

-Rapido debemos llevarlo a un hospital-exclamo el padre de Momo mientras se encargaba de los preparativos

-Perdoname...en serio- Pronunció levemente Izuku

-No digas eso todo estará bien- respondió Momo aún preocupada

* * *

Izuku empezó a despertarse lentamente observando a su alrededor era claro que estaba en un hospital con una intravenosa y aparatos que lo estaban monitoreando y a un lado en una silla se encontraba Momo esperando a que Izuku despertase

-Izuku por fin despiertas-dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa

Izuku estaba a punto de decir algo pero de la puerta llegó el médico que atendió a Izuku

-Señor Midoriya y señorita Yaoyorozu-saludo a la joven y se dirigió a Izuku- Realizamos algunos estudios y los resultados marcan células cancerígenas

La noticia los impacto a ambos quedando por un momento en estado de shock

-Se que suena grave pero está en etapas tempranas pero debemos tratarlo a la brevedad-explico el doctor pero ambos jóvenes aún estaban impresionados con la noticia-Les daré un momento para asimilar la información

El doctor se retiró dejando a Momo y a Izuku solos en un silencio que parecía eterno

-Bien entonces comenzarás el tratamiento de inmediato-Momo fue quien rompió el silencio

-no-susurro Izuku

-Izuku se que se ve mal pero oíste al doctor aún es tratable hay esperanza-Momo trato de consolarlo

Pero Izuku solo agitó levemente su cabeza

-No, no quiero tratarlo-contesto Izuku- Estoy demaciado cansado

-¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto levemente

Izuku cambio de expresión completamente a una de seriedad que podría intimidar a cualquiera junto con su respuesta

-Desde los 4 años siempre pregunté ¿Por qué a mi? Pero llegue a un punto en el que me cansé de preguntarme eso y empecé a preguntar ¿cuando sería ese último golpe? aquel con el cual no pudiera levantarme más así que decidí que si este se presentaba de cualquier forma no lo evitaría y lo recibiría-Izuku paro por un momento y sonrió lúgubremente mientras bajaba la mirada- Quiero decir ya di todo lo que tenía que dar ¿Por qué esperar?

Momo se quedó pasmada con esa respuesta y bajo la mirada

-¿Y que hay de tus fans?...¿Que hay de Melissa?...¿Que hay Ochako?...¿Que hay de tu madre?...¿Que hay de mi?...¿Acaso eso no importa?-Pregunto con clara decepción en su voz bajando la mirada mientras lágrimas empezaban a formarse en su rostro

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dijo antes de darle la espalda a la heroína

Momo no soporto la respuesta y corrió fuera de la habitacion con lágrimas inundando su rostro dejando a Izuku tal y como el siempre se sintió

_**Alone again**_

_**...**_

_**Naturally**_

* * *

_**Valla eso escaló muy rápido**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**_

_**Por favor si les gusto pongan esta historia en sus favoritas y dejen un comentario eso siempre me ayuda a continuar la historia**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	12. Pista 10 The Man Who Sold The WorldBowie

**_I spoke into his eyes_**

**_I thought you died alone_**

**_A long long time ago_**

**_Oh no, not me_**

**_We never lost control_**

**_You're face to face_**

**_With the man who sold the world_**

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel incidente pero a pesar del tiempo aquella joven no puede dejar de pensar en lo que se dijo aquel dia sentada ahora frente aquel instrumento que toco junto a el con la mirada perdida mientras instintivamente toca una melodia tras otra pensando en aquellas palabras intentando encontrar paz dentro de las notas del piano

Pero aquellos sonidos solo provocan que los recuerdos se vuelvan más nítidos

* * *

_**Una Semana Antes**_

-¿Asi que te vas?-Fue lo unico que pregunto Momo cruzada de brasos mientras veia a Midoriya saliendo de la habitacion

Eran las 3:45 de la Madrugada de aquel dia Izuku habia logrado hacer los preparativos necesarios para retirarse del lugar y lo unico que esperaba al salir a esa hora era no encontrarse con aquella chica

-¿Pensaste que era broma?-respondio mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación-Dile a tu padre que nuestro convenio seguira en pie y que solo me presentaré para las grabaciones

Esta respuesta hizo enojar a Momo

-Entonces que ¿Simplemente debo esperar la noticia en la que digan que moriste en plena grabacion?

Izuku no tenia intencion de contestar solo se limito a suspirar mientras se dirigia al elevador

-Mira lo que creas que tenemos los dos solo se quedo en esa noche...-hizo una pausa solo para tocar un botón-...Esta es mi decision y sinceramente no tengo intencion de cambiarla asi que...

-¿Asi que QUE?-exclamo Momo perdiendo el temperamento-NO PUEDO VER COMO SIMPLEMENTE LE DAS LA ESPALDA A TODOS

Momo queria con toda su alma hacer cambiar de parecer a Izuku las lagrimas que empezaban a nacer de su rostro eran prueba de ello pero aquella frase provoco en Izuku una sola emocion que lo hizo detener un momento...

-Darle la espalda a todos...-susurro deteniéndose antes de tomar el elevador-...QUE ESTUPIDES MAS GRANDE-grito volteando a verla

...Ira

-Quiero que entiendas algo yo no le di la espalda a nadie EL MUNDO FUE QUIEN ME DIO LA ESPALDA A MI-Momo solo podia verlo sorprendida de su nueva actitud mientras Izuku comenzaba llorar por la rabia que desenbocaban esos recuerdos-Les tomo demasiado tiempo preocuparse por mi 17 años 17 MALDITOS AÑOS YO NUNCA LES PEDI NADA solo queria ayudar a la gente pero esta lo unico que veia en mi es que no tenia un maldito kosei NO FUE MI CULPA NACER SIN KOSEI

-Izuku se que tu vida no fue facil pero...-Momo intento tranquilizarlo pero fue interrumpida

-NO NO SABES NADA NADIE LO SABE POR QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN SE INTERESO EN MI FUE SOLO CUANDO PUDO SACAR PROVECHO DE MI O DE MI CARTERA-tras gritar esto Izuku se sento de repente apoyando su espalda contra una pared bajando la cabeza-Todos eran iguales solo me ofrecieron apoyo cuando se enteraron de mi presentacion de I island justo ahí de pronto todos amaban escucharme pero aún después de eso tenia que ver a ese idiota quien al día de hoy sigue hablando mierda sobre mi siguiendo llamandome Deku y recordandome lo que el mundo realmente pensaria de mi si no fuera famoso ¿QUIEN ES EL PARA JUZGARME CUANDO TODO LE SALIO COMO QUERÍA?

Tras haberse quebrado Izuku sollozo un momento Momo aun conmocionada por sus palabras y las emociones mostradas en ese momento intento abrasarlo pero Izuku se nego apartandola mientras se levantaba y subia al elevador sin mirar atrás

-Tengo cancer y eso me parece bien por que ahora no pienso aceptar su maldita ayuda ni su estupido apoyo-la puerta del elevador se empezaba a cerrar y con ella Izuku solto una ultima frase-Yo no vendi al mundo el mundo me vendio a mi

Con eso dicho Izuku se fue dejando sola a Momo en aquel pasillo sin palabras

Después de lo ocurrido en aquel pasillo Momo no pudo soportar la idea de estar en aquel hotel decidiendo volver a la mansión Yaoyorozu con una sola meta

(Continuar progresar y olvidar si a él no le importaba ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ella?)

* * *

El mundo había continuado su camino dese esa mañana pero los rumores sobre Izuku con su repentina desaparición se hacían más y más grandes

Esta situación era molesta para Momo sobretodo cuando la prensa no paraba de preguntar sobre su supuesta relación una pregunta incómoda para alguien que quería intentar continuar con su vida sobretodo si era la única pregunta que tenían después del ataque de un villano que requirió a varios héroes entre los que se encontraba una persona en específico

-Por favor díganos ¿A habido algún progreso en la búsqueda del cantante Izuku Midoriya quien desaparecio hace una semana?-consiguio preguntar una reportera al héroe Ground Zero

Momo estaba acorralada entre varios reporteros en ese momento casi todos preguntando cosas similares mientras ella intentaba escaparse...pero entonces...

-Acabo de derrotar a un maldito villano ¿Y esa es su única pregunta?-cuestino el héroe rubio a la reportera con notoria molestia en su tono-El siempre fue débil e inútil-respondio el rubio con cierta satisfacción en su respuesta

Momo empezaba a enojarse ante las palabras de Bakugo y deseaba interferir pero...

-Calmate no vale la pena-Jiro trato de calmarla poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga captando la atención de Momo-Salgamos de aquí

Momo solo asintió y estaba dispuesta a escapar de la prensa hasta que...

-Segun nuestras fuentes usted y el cantante Midoriya fueron por un tiempo a la misma escuela ¿Eran ustedes amigos?-cuestino la reportera al héroe pero este solo sonrió arrogantemente

-¿Yo por qué sería amigo de un inútil quirkless como Deku? El siempre se la paso fantaseando con ser un héroe eso siempre me molestó si tanto lo deseaba debió intentarlo en su próxima vi...

En ese último momento el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por solo un segundo mientras Momo sentía su sangre arder tanto por la respuesta de Bakugo como por el hecho de haber descubierto a la persona a la que Izuku se refería en ese pasillo en un impulso guiada únicamente por la adrenalina del momento la joven heroína acertó un único puñetazo en el rostro del héroe desprevenido

-MALDITA LOCA ¿CUAL ES LA GRAN IDEA?-Grito Katsuki furioso creando pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas

-JAMAS VUELVAS A LLAMARLO ASI- Exclamó Momo creando al instante un baston de combate

Ambos héroes estaban listos para colisionar pero un gran muro de hielo se creo separandolos

-Es suficiente-dijo tranquilamente Shoto acercándose a Momo quien aún estaba molesta

-Se que no debí hacer eso pero...

-Ni una palabra-Shoto la interrumpió mientras le entregaba una nota de papel en la mano

Momo solo tomo el papel y al abrirlo pudo ver una dirección en el

-Ahi es donde se encuentra-fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de disponer a irse

-¿Por qué me das esto?

Shoto se detuvo un momento sin voltear a ver a la chica

-El salvó a mi madre y a mi pero ahora necesita a alguien que lo salve a el y creo que su heroína favorita puede hacer el trabajo

Con esto dicho el joven se fue del lugar

* * *

Momo corrió a la dirección que Shoto le había dado y lo único que descubrió fue un Pequeño Motel ahí

-Buenas tardes busco la habitación No.15- le dijo Momo a la encargada del lugar

-Oh si me sorprende lo mucho que se parece al cantante Midoriya-le respondió la señora mayor-dejeme avisar que tiene visitas

-NO-exclamo Momo- Qui-quiero que sea una sorpresa

-oh ya veo-respondio la señora con una sonrisa- pase por favor las habitaciones están enumeradas no hay pierde

-Gracias

Momo se apresuro a entrar y llegó a la puerta marcada con un número 15 aún insegura de lo que debía o no debía hacer o decir pero tomando un gran respiro decidio arriesgarlo todo

-Izuku...-llamo por su nombre pero no contesto intento abrir la puerta pero está estaba cerrada con llave

Momo solo suspiro ante el intento fallido pero volteando a ver por un momento a la ventana en una pequeña abertura que tenía la cortina vio un pequeño frasco que hizo que se le helara la sangre

-Nonononono-dijo insesantemente

Sin tiempo que perder creo un hacha que le ayudo a derribar la puerta y vio la escena que tanto temía

Izuku en su cama junto con una botella de whisky y 2 frascos vacíos uno para el dolor de cabeza y otro para el insomnio

La vida de Izuku había pasado como un cálido día de verano...

...

..

.

**_Pregunta rápida ¿Cuantos de ustedes escucharon primero the man who sold the world con Nirvana y luego descubrió que era originalmente de David Bowie?_**

**_En fin la verdad ambas versiones me encantan pero vamos es David Bowie así que tenía que estar aqui_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy_**

**_Por favor si les gusto pongan esta historia en sus favoritas y dejen un comentario eso siempre me ayuda a continuar la historia_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	13. Pista 11 Major Tom Peter Schilling

**_Far beneath the ship, the world is mourning_**

**_They don't realize, he's alive_**

**_No one understands but Major Tom sees_**

**_Now the light commands, this is my home_**

**_I'm coming home_**

* * *

_**Se recomienda escuchar en esta parte:**_

_**(Space Oddity-David Bowie)**_

_Siempre tuve razones para estar triste_

Izuku recuerda sosteniendo la botella casi vacía aún en su mano izquierda mientras contempla el bote de pastillas que tenia en la mano derecha

Desde hace un par de años tiene problemas para dormir y una de esas píldoras normalmente ayudaban a mitigar su insomnio pero últimamente no habían hecho mayor efecto en el

Poco a poco y con el pasar de los 7 días en los que decidió desaparecer su consumo había aumentado hasta llegar a este día el día en que tocó fondo

El día en que todo se volvió oscuro...

Izuku había consumido una gran cantidad de pastillas y mientras su cuerpo empezaba a apagarse lentamente su mente desendia al abismo divagando enfrentándose a sus peores miedos en forma de sombras que el reconoce

_**Me alegro de estar muerto al menos así no pude ver en lo que te haz convertido eres una decepcion para mi y para tu madre**_

Papá

_**Tenia tantas esperanzas en ti pero no te imaginas lo que tuve que pasar solo por ti realmente si no fuera por el dinero que haces valdrias más muerto para mi**_

Mamá

_**Eres un maldito e inservible Deku pero ve el lado positivo al menos podrías ser un poco menos inútil en tu próxima vida**_

Cállense

_**Sinceramente siempre supe que terminarias así pero en fin no es que me importe después de todo seguiré cobrando el 20% después de que te hayas suicidado**_

Por favor

**_Es una lastima esperaba poderte sacar más si era tu novia pero bueno ya tengo mi trabajo y tú sueño_**

NO MAS...por favor no más...solo quiero estar solo

Una lágrima rodo por el rostro de Midoriya mientras todo se volvía negro con una verdad unica

Por más que luchará por más que intentará negarlo siempre lo supo la persona que se presentaba usando su rostro nunca existió solo era una ilusión para engañar a todos a su alrededor y ahora ambas partes estaban desapareciendo en silencio...en el olvido...en el espacio

Una muerte digna para una vida llena de decepciones...

...

_**Hogar**_

Pero aveces...

**_Quiero ir a casa_**

Incluso en la mas absoluta oscuridad...

**_Vamos a casa_**

Puede haber un rayo de luz...

-Nonononono-Midoriya casi consiente logro escuchar ese sonido-Izuku resiste-Exclamo aquella persona

Un gran golpe derribo la puerta de la habitación e Izuku en sus últimos momentos reconoció esa voz que lo llamaba y aquellos brazos que lo sostuvieron firme pero cariñosamente mientras salía del lugar

* * *

_**Se recomienda escuchar en esta parte:**_

_**Rocket Man-Elton John**_

Todo estaba oscuro pero aún así Izuku sabía que no estaba muerto al menos no aún

Flotando en la nada el podía sentir una calma que hace mucho no experimentaba pero a pesar de esta sensacion muy en el interior el aun sentia que alguien lo llamaba

Lentamente el joven abrio levemente los ojos mientras se percataba que estaba en una ambulancia sintiendo una mano calida que lo sujetaba y que inexplicablemente lo hacia sentir...feliz

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Izuku habia cerrado los ojos ahora con aparatos que empezaban a succionar las píldoras de su estómago Midoriya empezo a recordar partes de su vida mientras se hacía una sola pregunta preguntaba

¿Quien soy yo?

Paso un dia o quiza fueron dos hasta que Izuku empezaba a recobrar la conciencia lentamente mientras abria los ojos lenta y torpemente podia ver la habitacion del hospital en donde se encontraba y todos los aparatos que vigilaban su estado los arreglos florales que tenia cerca pero sobretodo a la persona que estaba dormida sentada en la silla mas cercana

-Momo...

Izuku intento extender su mano tratar de acercarla a la chica que estaba tan cerca de el pero cuando estaba a escasos centimentros de ella se había arrepentido y decidio alejar lentamente su mano hasta que...

-Por fin despiertas-Dijo Momo interceptando la mano de Izuku con una sonrisa

-¿Por que estas aqui?-cuestiono Izuku-Yo no causo mas que problemas-exclamo Izuku con lagrimas en los ojos

Momo sin soltar su mano se acerco un poco mas a la cama y acaricio el cabello del joven cariñosamente

-Por que una vez una persona me dijo que no podia iniciar el fuego sin una chispa-tras decir esta frase Momo se acerco y delicadamente seco las lágrimas del rostro de Izuku-Se que haz sufrido mucho a lo largo de tu vida pero aun asi haz ayudado a tantas personas y lo sigues haciendo siempre con una sonrisa, sin darte cuenta te convertiste en una persona extraordinaria y yo no quiero perderte por qué yo...

Ahora Momo tratando de no perder su sonrisa empezaba a llorar mientras Izuku solo podía observar

-Te amo

Esas palabras fueron como un trueno en aquella habitación ni Izuku ni Momo sabían cómo reaccionar

Los segundo que pasaron después parecieron horas de eterno silencio en las que las lágrimas de la joven heroína llegaron a sus mejillas pero fue al momento de querer limpiarlas con ambas manos que sintió un agarre firme pero a la vez tierno

-Siempre tuve razones para estar triste...-susurro Izuku-...Y espero que no te moleste que lo diga...-Izuku sonrio mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a Momo-...Que maravillosa es mi vida cuando tú estás en ella

Después de decir esto y sin realmente darse cuenta ambos rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios conectaron en un tierno beso que no habrá durado mucho ni habrá Sido el más apasionado pero que había dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir

_**Se recomienda escuchar en esta parte:**_

**_Major Tom-Peter Schilling_**

Podría ser un largo camino a casa pero ahora con una nueva luz que lo guíe quizá pueda encontrar el camino a casa

El camino para volver a casa

* * *

-Bien parece que gane la apuesta-dijo una señora peli verde afuera de la habitación del hospital a un hombre de cabello negro

-Valla juraba que el chico haría esperar aún más a mi hija-respondio el hombre mientras rascaba su cabeza

-Nunca debe subestimar a mi Izuku- respondió la madre del joven con una gran sonrisa

Mientras que ambos adultos seguían con su plática ninguno de ellos noto a un enfermero que usaba un cubrebocas y una capucha medica pasando por aquel pasillo en dirección al sotano el cual no estaba vacío

-Te tomo demaciado tiempo-reclamo un hombre calvo de bigote que vestía una bata blanca que lo delataba como un doctor y unos lentes por demás llamativos

-Desde que la liga se disolvió tengo que tomar más precauciones pero después de que el sea libre...-el hombre se quitó la capucha revelando su cabello azul y dando una mejor visión de sus ojos rojos junto con el cubrebocas que revelaba una horrible sonrisa sadica-...Nada de eso importará Doc

-Lo que tú digas Shigaraki

Un brillo verde pudo observarse por un momento en un gran contenedor

El arma ya casi estaba lista

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**_

_**Por favor si les gusto pongan esta historia en sus favoritas y dejen un comentario eso siempre me ayuda a continuar la historia**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	14. Pista 12 Detroit Rock City KISS

**_I feel uptight on a Saturday night_**

**_(Me siento tenso un sabado por la noche)_**

**_Nine o' clock, the radio's the only light_**

**_(Nueve en punto y el radio es la unica luz)_**

**_I hear my song and it pulls me through_**

**_(Escucho mi cancion y eso me trae de vuelta)_**

**_Comes on strong, tells me what I got to do_**

**_(Me pone mas fuerte diciendome que es lo que tengo que haces)_**

**_I got to..._**

**_(Tengo que...)_**

* * *

Ha pasado el primer mes desde que Izuku habia iniciado el tratamiento contra el cancer apoyado por todas sus personas de confianza y en especial por la joven con quien mantenia una relacion que por el momento muy pocas personas conocian y que ahora compartia el mismo techo del joven con la excusa de ayudarlo en lo que necesitara despues de todo ella sabia muy bien lo que podria provocar la quimioterapia y el estar cerca de el era un extra para ella aunque...

-N-N-No pienso tocarla si no nos casamos-Exclamo Izuku avergonzado al padre de Momo y a su madre cuando ellos los visitaron

-¡¿Eh?!-Se escucho al unisono en la habitacion por parte de las tres personas presentes

...Decir que una persona en especial estaba decepcionada seria una subestimacion

Los dias pasaron con cierta regularidad y despues de un cierto periodo de adaptacion las cosas parecian estar tomando un buen rumbo para ambos

Izuku deseaba poder recuperarse tanto fisica como mentalmentel aunque a decir verdad quiza esta ultima era quiza la prueba mas desafiante pero la chica que estaba a su lado siempre ayudo a iliminar su camino y a sonreir en sus momentos de debilidad realmente podia llamarla su heroina...

Pero pronto tendria que recordar que no era solo su heroina exclusivamente...

-Tenemos que irnos ya casi es tiempo de tu tratamiento-Exclamo Momo preparandose para partir

-Claro-Contesto Izuku frente a un espejo en el baño...empezaba a perder su cabello

Izuku solo sacudio su cabeza intentando desaparecer cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo y tomo la ultima de las pastillas que se le habian recetado y salio del cuarto de baño

* * *

-Hogar dulce hogar-Susurro Izuku sin mucho entusiasmo tratando de sonreir un poco al llegar al hospital

La espera no habia sido muy larga y mientras Izuku recibía el tratamiento en un cuarto del segundo piso a travez de una intravenosa se le podia ver algo decaido y distraido hasta que una mano calida alcanzo la suya trayendolo de nuevo a su presente en donde lo esperaba la sonrisa de la joven quien sostenia un aparato que el conocia muy bien

-¿Acaso es...?-Izuku pregunto emocionado mientras lo sujetaba mientras Momo solo respondio asintiendo la cabeza-¿Como lo supiste?

-Tu madre me mostro algunas de tus antiguas fotos y cuando lo vi supuse que te gustaria recuperarlo-Contesto la joven

-ASOMBROSO-Exclamo el joven intentando no saltar de su asiento aunque no paso mucho para que le diera importancia a un detalle de su historia-Y...¿No te mostro nada vergonzoso verdad?

-No claro que no...-Respondio Momo cubriendo un poco su boca con su mano y desviando la vista un poco-...Es mas te veias bastante lindo con tu pijama de All Might

El ritmo cardiaco de Izuku subio tanto que una enfermera tuvo que ir para verificar que todo estuviera bien...

Despues de que fueran regañados por una enfermera ambos jovenes estaban dispuestos a estrenar el regalo de Momo asi que ambos tomaron un auricular e Izuku presiono play sonando...

_**We Can Work It Out-The Beatles**_

-Chica lista-susurro Izuku una vez termino la cancion...

Pero entonces...

El piso empezo a temblar levemente mientras las luces del hospital empezaban a parpadear incontroladamente precediendo lo que se convertiria en una gran explocion desde la planta baja mas especificamente en la entrada del hospital Momo intento ver lo que pasaba por la ventana pero su expresion cambio subitamente por una de ira al ver que lo que fuera que haya provocado lo anterior dejo un rastro de destruccion a su paso una vez salio del hospital

...Ella tenia que ir

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Izuku aun debil por la quimioterapia

Momo ya habia pasado por esta clase de sitaciones y en todas Izuku siempre deseaba acompañarla por mas que ella intentara convencerlo ella sabia que era simplemente la forma de ser de Izuku y una de las cosas que ella tanto amaba...

Pero tambien sabia lo peligroso que podia ser interrumpir su tratamiento...

-Solo fue un temblor-Mintio mientras se preparaba a salir...-Ire a revisar si todo esta bien

-Espera deja que...-

-NO-Interrumpio la joven heroina en la salida-Aun necesitas terminar tu terapia no te preocupes volvere en un instante solo...- instintivamente corrio hacia el joven y plantó en sus labios un apasionado beso

-Y-Y eso ¿Por qué fue?-Pregunto sorprendido el joven una vez sus rostros se separaron

-Para la buena suerte- Una vez respondió Momo se apresuro a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta-Perdoname Izuku

Una ves afuera de la habitación Momo creo una silla que uso para asegurar la puerta y evitar que Izuku pudiera salir una vez echo eso era momento de su partida por lo que se apresuro a salir en busca de lo que fuera que haya ocasionado todo el estruendo

Midoriya permaneció inquieto un buen rato y cuando paso la primera hora de su aislamiento empezó a darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien

Lenta y torpemente llegó hasta la puerta pero por más que este intentaba abrirla girando la perilla esta permanecía cerrada con esto su preocupación crecía más y más hasta que se acercó a la ventana y una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro al ver el desastre que había afuera

Rápidamente tomo el control de la televisión del hospital y lo primero que vio solo confirmo sus peores miedos

-ESTO ES UN VERDADERO DESASTRE- Grito la reportera mientras la destrucción de la ciudad continuaba- LA CRIATURA NO IDENTIFICADA SIGUE SIN PODER SER SOMETIDA POR LOS HEROES CUIDADO...

Un auto había salido volando en dirección al camarógrafo y la reportera quienes huyeron al instante pero al dejando la cámara la cual capto al responsable de todo el desastre

Una criatura de aspecto humanoide y piel verde que parecía estar echo de barro cuyos ojos rojos parecían tener iluminación propia pero lo peor era que conforme los segundos pasaban este daba la impresión de aumentar su tamaño la transmisión fue rápidamente interrumpida

Izuku cambio de canal intentando mantener el seguimiento de la batalla siendo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos

Canales tras canales la pelea parecía no tener fin identifico fácilmente a algunos héroes que estaban en la escena entre ellos claro que estaban Bakugo Shoto y Momo pero sus esfuerzos seguían sin dar resultado pero conforme mas observaba el joven un pequeño detalle lo dejo en shock

Cada vez que Bakugo generaba una explosión por una pequeña fracción de segundo casi imperceptible podía ver cómo el lugar a donde era dirigido el ataque parecía disminuir de tamaño pero parecía al mismo tiempo absorber el humo y fuego de la explosión dejando está pequeña abertura inservible acaso sería...

-Puede absorber los elementos a su alrededor pero...-razono Izuku para después dar la conclusión-Es vulnerable al sonido DEBO DECIRLES

Izuku intento llamar a Momo y a Shoto pero ninguno contesto su llamada corrió hacia la puerta pero está seguía atorada en esos momento el joven grito y golpeo con la escasa fuerza que tenía pero sus intentos eran inútiles no podía hacer nada

-Saludos a todos desde sus hogares-Se escucho una tenebrosa voz por la televisión

Izuku volteo en dirección a la pantalla y vio a un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad y con un rostro demacrado mostrando una perturbadora sonrisa hacia la cámara

-Como ya lo han visto nuestro nuevo Nomu es imparable y con el quiero anunciar que la liga de villanos vuelve a buscar reclutas y si se sienten inseguros de si unirse o no solo escuchen mis palabras...-en ese momento Tomura se acercó a la cámara a un punto en dónde solo su sonrisa maniaca podía verse-...Todos los héroes que están peleando contra nuestro Nomu morirán...disfruten el show

Después de decir eso la señal se fue y por más que Izuku intentará encontrar otro canal en donde pudira observar el enfrentamiento este no pudo encontrar ninguno haciendo que el destino de su amada ahora fuera incierto

La impotencia que sentia Izuku en esos instantes era inenarrable

-¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿POR QUE?-grito mientras sujetaba el regalo que se le habia dado hace unos momentos y las lagrimas inundaban su rostro

* * *

**_PARA MI GRAN HEROE_**

**_-CREATI_**

* * *

El tiempo parecio congelarse por un momento mientras Izuku observaba aquel grabado y una sonrisa aparecio mientras un par de lagrimas brotan de su rostro...

El no podia rendirse no debia rendirse...

A lo largo de su vida el siempre deseo que alguien creyera en el pero en ese momento quiza el se dio cuenta que ya tenia gente que de verdad creia en el su madre, Melissa, Uraraka, Shoto, El señor Yaoyorozu...Momo

Este pensamiento recorrio su mente hasta que...

_**Good Bye Yellow Brick Road-Elton John**_

**_-When are you gonna come down?_**

**_When are you going to land?_**

**_I should have stayed on the farm_**

**_I should have listened to my old man- _**

Izuku canto mientras se quitó la intravenosa sintiendose aún bastante débil y con ganas de vomitar aún mientras intentaba recuperar sus fuerza cantaba la siguiente parte de la cancion

**_-You know you can't hold me forever_**

**_I didn't sign up with you_**

**_I'm not a present for your friends to open_**

**_This boy's too young to be singing, the blues -_**

En esos momentos tomo la base de metal que sostenia un monitor cercano y comenzó a golpear la puerta con la mayor fuerza que podía utilizar el necesitaba salir de ahi

**_-So goodbye yellow brick road_**

**_Where the dogs of society howl_**

**_You can't plant me in your penthouse_**

**_I'm going back to my plough_**

Estaba empezando a quebrar la madera hasta que...

**_-Back to the howling old owl in the woods_**

**_Hunting the horny back toad_**

Logró romper la madera lo suficiente como para llegar a la silla que la bloqueaba y derribarla

**_-Oh I've finally decided my future lies_**

**_Beyond the yellow brick road-_**

Con esta última estrofa Izuku pudo salir de la habitación

Una vez afuera de ella tomó su celular y llamo en búsqueda de un favor

-¿Melissa? Necesitaré un par de cosas ¿crees que Mirio pueda apoyarnos?

* * *

La situación en la ciudad se estaba saliendo aún más de control mientras que el monstruo se abría paso poco o nada podian hacer los héroes mientras más y más miembros resultaban heridos e incapacitados todo empezaba a parecer un verdadero desastre que auguraba una gran tragedia

Cerca de uno de los tantos escombros que había en el lugar 3 chicas estaban atrincheradas ahí una de ellas estando inconciente y las otras 2 en cuclillas tratando de pensar en un plan

-Katsuki y Shoto siguen intentando detener a esa cosa iré a apoyarlos tu debes llevarte a Jiro mientras aún está inconsciente-Exclamo Momo a Uraraka quien no parecía estar concentrada- OCHAKO RESPONDE

Uraraka solo sonrió y volteo en dirección a Yaoyorozu

-¿Tu y Izuku son novios?-Pregunto extrañamente tranquila

-No es momento para eso necesitas llévate a Jiro-exclamo Momo alterada

-Solo responde por favor-pidio Uraraka casi como si fuera una súplica

-Si-respondio Momo al notar que no podría llamar su atención de otra forma que no sea respondiendo la pregunta

Ochako solo bajo la cabeza y sonrió levemente

-Cuidalo por mi...-susurro mientras se ponía de pie-Les abriré un espacio utilízalo para escapar con Jiro

Momo no pudo decir nada ya que Uraviti corrió fuera del lugar y utilizando todos sus recursos intento llamar la atención del monstruo lanzando una lluvia de rocas hacia la creatura

Junto con Katsuki y Shoto los tres héroes parecían empezar a acorralar a la creatura que ahora empezaba a tener la altura de un edificio pero el monstruo aún tenía trucos ocultos

Sin aviso alguno tentáculos salieron a través del cuerpo de la criatura a gran velocidad la cual junto al factor sorpresa del ataque golpeo a los tres héroes haciendo que estos impactará en los edificios cercanos

Momo observo todo esto y con gran dolor en su corazón sabía que tenía que retirarse y planear un mejor ataque

Tomando a Jiro Momo estaba dispuesta a escapar sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-se escucho una aterradora voz atrás de ella-¿No quieres ver el inicio del espectáculo?

-TU- Exclamó volteando a ver al villano causante de todo

-Nadie escapa hoy- dijo Tomura mientras sonreía

Momo sabía que no tenía alternativa tendría que pelear por lo que dejó a Jiro en el suelo y se preparó para pelear

-¿Estas seguro que esto detendrá a esa cosa?- Pregunto Mirio preparando los últimos preparativos

-Absolutamente-respondio Midoriya mientras el también se preparaba-Ya sabes ahora que hacer ahora ve con Momo y hazme un último favor...Pateale el trasero a Tomura de mi parte

Mirio solo sonrió y levanto su pulgar mientras salía de ahí

Izuku tomo un gran respiro mientras observaba la ciudad a su alrededor en un instante cerró sus ojos por un momento para después abrirlos con una mirada que solo reflejaba una cosa...Determinación

El momento había llegado

-**_NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER_**-Se escucho un gran grito que capto la atención de todos-_**¿Saben porque?**_

Y con este una figura aparecía en el techo imitando al que fuera alguna vez el símbolo de la paz

-¿Izuku?- Susurro Momo sorprendida

-Por que yo estoy aqui...-Izuku después de decir eso sujeto su guitarra en posición y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas...

_**Detroir Rock City-KISS**_

-¿Que esta haciendo?-se pregunto Tomura

Pero un rugido proveniente de la criatura que hace un momento atacaba la ciudad capto la atencion del villano

-No...-Susurro al ver lo que le pasaba

Aquella bestia empezaba a reducir su tamaño conforme las notas del joven aparecian y ese no era el unico problema ya que un puño impacto en su rostro

-MIRIO-Exclamo Momo al ver al heroe

-Izuku me envia y necesita que hagas algo por el mientras yo me encargo de este sujeto...

_**I feel uptight on a Saturday night**_

_**Nine o' clock, the radio's the only light**_

_**I hear my song and it pulls me through**_

_**Comes on strong, tells me what I got to do**_

_**I got to**_

Midoriya continuo con la cancion mientras veia que el monstruo se dirigia hacia el cosa que el esperaba y cuando la criatura estuviera lo suficientemente cerca el ya sabria que hacer

**_Get up_**

**_Everybody's gonna move their feet_**

Corriendo con la guitarra intentando no perder el ritmo dio un gran salto aterrizando en otro techo que tenia lo necesario para continuar

**_Get down_**

**_Everybody's gonna leave their seat_**

**_You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_**

El monstruo aun no se rendia con la persecución aun siendo debilitado estaba determinado en atraparlo pero Midoriya se habia asegurado de poder huir por aun mas tiempo con el mismo metodo

**_Get up_**

**_Everybody's gonna move their feet_**

**_Get down_**

**_Everybody's gonna leave their seat_**

Izuku en su huida logro llegar al suelo ahora las cosas se empezaban a complicar pero aun tenia trabajo que hacer

**_Getting late_**

**_I just can't wait_**

**_Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road_**

**_First I drink, then I smoke_**

**_Start the car, and I try to make the midnight show_**

El monstruo habia perdido el rastro del joven musico pero para su mala suerte alguien mas lo habia visto

-TU NO DETENDRAS MI ASCENSO-grito Tomura quien habia logrado escapar de Mirio

**_Get up_**

**_Everybody's gonna move their feet_**

**_Get down_**

**_Everybody's gonna leave their seat_**

Izuku empezaba a sentirse acorralado mientras lo unico que podia hacer era continuar con las notas de su guitarra mientras se intentaba esconder si estaba en lo correcto actualmente el monstruo solo debia de tener la mitad de su tamaño pero con la rapidez con la que podía crecer no le tomaría mucho tiempo para...

NO EL DEBIA CONTINUAR SU ATAQUE

**_Movin' fast, doin' ninety five_**

**_Hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow_**

**_I feel so good, I'm so alive_**

**_I hear my song playin' on the radio_**

**_It goes_**

-Te encontre-Exclamo Tomura acorralando a Izuku

**_Get up_**

**_Everybody's gonna move their feet_**

**_Get down_**

**_Everybody's gonna leave their seat_**

-¿De verdad creiste que tu podrias detener a mi Nomu?-Pregunto sarcasticamente

Izuku solo sonrio

-No realmente...PERO ELLA SI

Jiro inicio un solo de guitarra cuando Midoriya se encontro imposibilitado para continuar sorprendiendo por un momento al villano mientras este veia como su criatura se encogia demasiado en muy poco tiempo

Mientras que Jiro tocaba Izuku saco una cantimplora plateada que usualmente tendria alguna clase de licor tomando de ella pero reteniendo el liquido en la boca

-(Mi madre siempre decia que mi papa podia respirar fuego igual que...)-penso mientras sacaba y encendía un encendedor enfrente de el con un resultado que recordaba a...-(...**Gene Simmons**)

Con esto Izuku logro escapar y continuar con su huida y al observar lo que habia provocado el solo de Jiro en el mostruo que ahora solo media 2 metros sabia que era tiempo de terminar con todo

**_Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock_**

**_There's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes_**

**_Oh my God, no time to turn_**

**_I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die_**

**_Why_**

El monstruo no podia mantener mas su forma pareciendo que estaba siendo derretido en el pavimento hasta que la ultima nota llego

**_Get up_**

**_Everybody's gonna move their feet_**

**_Get up_**

**_Everybody's gonna leave their seat_**

Y con ella el monstruo fue derrotado siendo ahora no mas que una plasta en el suelo de la ciudad por fin habia terminado...

-IZUKU-se escucho a una mujer gritar su nombre

Midoriya volteo en la direccion de donde provenia aquella voz sabiendo a quien pertenecia esperando un regaño legendario pero lo que recibio fue un abrazo de aquella chica mientras lloraba

-¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso? Me tenias muerta de la preocupacion ¿Acaso estas loco?-gritaba la chica mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente

-_Tal vez tienes razon quiza este loco..._-Cuando dijo esto Midoriya hizo que Momo volteara a verlo a la cara para luego plantar un beso en la joven-..._Pero puede ser que un lunatico sea lo que estas buscando_

Ambos solo rieron mientras volvian a abrazarse pero alguien los observaba cuidadosamente y con un odio profundo

-Si no puedo ganar...-susurro para luego lanzarse en contra de la pareja-...AL MENOS ME LOS LLEVARE A USTEDES

-IZUKU MOMO CUIDADO

La advertencia no llego a tiempo y en un unico reflejo Izuku aparto a Momo de su lado recibiendo el ataque mientras cerraba los ojos

-IZUKU-Se escucho un grito desgarrador

* * *

Izuku empezaba a despertar lentamente en un cuarto de hospital

-¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?-se preguntaba el joven peliverde

Intento apoyarse con su mano izquierda sobre la cama del hospital pero no pudo hacerlo hasta que volteo con miedo y...No habia nada

Y fue al intentar tocar su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha noto que algo lo sugetaba...unas esposas

Izuku oficialmente estaba arrestado

Lo unico que le vino a la cabeza en esos momentos fueron 2 simples preguntas

**_Is this the real life?_**

**_Is this just fantasy?_**

_**Bohemian Rhapsody-QUEEN**_


	15. Pista 13 Bohemian Rhapsody QUEEN

_**Se recomienda escuchar: Who Wants To Live Forever Queen**_

-Sabes que te estás enfrentando a 25 años mínimos ¿verdad?

-Si

-Sabes que si te encuentran culpable lo más seguro es que te envíen a tártaros

-Si

-Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptas el trato?

-Por que estaría admitiendo que hice mal

Fueron las palabras con las que Izuku había rechazado el trato del fiscal a pesar de que la mayoría por no decir todas las personas con las que hablo le sugirieron lo contrario

La primera parte del juicio iniciaría pronto dentro de pocos días y mientras aún podía mantenerse en el hospital tanto su madre como muchos de sus amigos y conocidos se presentaron no solo a visitarlo sino a tratar de disuadirlo de su decisión aunque todo fue en vano

Era bastante extraño a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días Izuku podía sentirse tranquilo y en paz en pocas palabras...Feliz

Aunque entre todas las veces en las que el recibía una visita solo una persona se denotaba por su ausencia lo cual provocaba la misma pregunta...

-¿Dónde está Momo?

* * *

_**Noticias de ultima hora**_

El cantante Izuku Midoriya quien actualmente se encuentra en cuidados intensivos despues del ataque ocurrido el dia de ayer en la ciudad de Mustafu esta siendo procesado por diversos cargos criminales entre los que se destacan el haber actuado como un Heroe sin licencia lo que tambien provoca que quieran procesarlo por destruccion a la propiedad publica alborotos e intento de homicidio lo cual podria causar una condena minima de 25 años

Mientras esto sucede la opinion publica esta dividida por un lado y frente a la creciente ola de vigilantes se busca que la condena del joven marque un presedente para futuros casos mientras que muchos afirman que sin la participacion del artista el atercado pudo degenerar en una verdadera tragedia:

-Se que no tenia licencia pero ayudo a los heroes cuando ellos no podian controlar a esa cosa ¿Que hay de malo en eso?

-Solo por que sea famoso no le da derecho a hacer lo que el quiera ¿Que clase de ejemplo se le esta dando a nuestros hijos?

-Estoy cansada de ese sujeto si tanto le gustan los heroes ¿Por que no simplemente estudio para uno en lugar de causar tanto alboroto?

-Los heroes no podian con un monstruo llega alguien que si y ahora lo quieren en la carcel por eso yo digo que ojala hubiera mas como el...

La televisión que transmitia fue apagada por una de las tantas heroinas involucradas en la batalla de ayer quien se encontraba en el cuarto que hace algunos dias compartia con el joven quien ahora estaba siendo acusado

La joven se encontraba recostada observando una carta que contenia un citatorio para declarar en el juicio del joven pero realmente lo que ocupaba su mente era esa unica frase...

* * *

_**Se recomienda escuchar The Show Must Go On Queen**_

-IZUKU MOMO CUIDADO...-Fue demaciado tarde cuando esa advertencia llego

Lo unico que sintio Momo en ese momento fueron los brazos de Izuku quien la aparto de su lado recibiendo el ataque de Tomura mientras ella veia impotente como en un momento el brazo de Izuku con el cual intento proteger su rostro empezaba a desaparecer mientras que el villano ahora estaba a punto de tocar la cabeza del joven acabando con su vida o al menos asi habría sido de no ser por un golpe que podria compararse con el que hubiera dado All Might en su mejor epoca

-SMASHHHH-grito el heroe mientras conectaba el ataque al villano

Tomura quedo inconsiente debido al impacto y mientras Izuku podia sentir un dolor inmenso que pronto lo noquearia una sola imagen vino a el al ver a quien lo habia salvado

-...all might...-susurro Izuku mientras sonreia antes de desmayarse victima del shock

-Lo hiciste bien Izuku lo hiciste bien...-le respondio Mirio mientras sujetaba al joven evitando que cayera dejandolo en el suelo

Momo aun estaba conmocionada por lo que habia pasado pero pronto tendria que regresar en si misma sobretodo cuando ella llego

-Izuku...-Susurro Uraraka mientras lentamente se acercaba para descubrir el estado en el que se encontraba el joven-IZUKU-Su grito fue desgarrador mientras se apresuro para estar a su lado a pesar de las heridas que ella presentaba

Momo reacciono por un instante y estaba dispuesta a acercarse para intentar ayudar pero Ochako no lo permitio

-¿Por que...?-susurro Uraraka mientra tenia a Izuku en sus brazos-¿POR QUE NO LO PROTEGISTE?-grito la heroina con lagrimas en los ojos y gran resentimiento

Esa frase dejo pasmada a Momo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los servicios de emergencia y rescate llegaron al lugar

Los paramédicos pusieron a Midoriya en una camilla pero antes de poder subirlo a la ambulancia alguien sujeto la mano derecha del peli verde a la camilla con unas esposas

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Pregunto Momo al percatarse

-Esta es la última vez que ese idiota se mete en mi camino-Exclamo Bakugo con una gran sonrisa

-Estas loco el salvó la ciudad-exclamo indignada-EL TE SALVO LA VIDA

-YO NO SE LO PEDI NO HOY NI NUNCA-grito el héroe mientras recordaba aquel ataque con el que se hizo conocido por primera vez-Yo soy el número 1 y el siempre será Deku-susurro mientras se iba del lugar maldiciendo entre dientes

Momo solo podía ahora observar como la ambulancia se llevaba a su amado mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría ahora con el...

-Perdoname Izuku...

* * *

-...Por no haber podido protegerte-dijo esperando que de alguna manera el la hubiera podido oír

Momo apago las luces y salió de la habitación del hotel con una gran maleta mientras sostenia su boleto de avión en su mano y se dirigía al aeropuerto

* * *

_**Se recomienda escuchar Bohemian Rhapsody Queen**_

-Tenemos que irnos-exclamo un policía entrando a la habitación de Izuku

Izuku se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento mientras intentaba arreglarse la corbata del traje con el que se presentaría aun era dificil acostumbrarse a solo tener un brazo despues de todo

Saliendo del cuarto pudo observar a las personas que lo acompañaron durante ese tiempo

Melissa intentaba mantenerse tranquila ante la situación mientras decía cosas que el no pudo comprender en aquel momento su madre por otro lado era todo lo contrario un par de guardias tenían que detenerla para que no se acercará demaciado Uraviti, Shoto y Jiro se habían ofrecido para vigilarlo pero realmente solo querían estar ahí en ese momento para intentar dar ánimos e incluso el señor Yaoyorozu estaba ahi...pero ella no estaba presente

Izuku solo bajo la mirada con una leve sonrisa al percatarse de eso y siguió su camino

* * *

Sentado ahora en la oscuridad de una celda Izuku no podia conciliar el sueño y no era para menos despues de todo ahora se encontraba en Tartarus la prision que contenia a los peores villanos

-Debido a los sentimientos desatados a traves de los acontecimientos por los que ahora es procesado sumado a la cantidad de capital y posible apoyo que pudiera generar si no piensa aceptar el trato de la fiscalia no tengo mas opcion que ordenar su permanencia en la prision Tartarus mientras este activo el juicio...-Fueron las palabras del Juez que pusieron a Midoriya en aquel sitio

-Lo que facil viene facil se va ¿No es asi?...-Escucho una voz que hizo helar su sangre

Izuku volteo con miedo hacia aquella persona que habia hablado

-No tengas miedo no pienso hacerte nada...Aun-Exclamo saliendo de las sombras de donde estaba revelando su identidad

Tomura Shigaraki habia sido transportado a esa prision y por casualidad se encontraba en la celda que coincidia con el espacio lateral de la celda de Izuku

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Midoriya mientras observaba sonreir al villano

-¿Solo preguntarte una cosa?...Despues de todo tu apoyo a los ''héroes'' ellos te terminaron metiendo no solo a una celda si no a una prision de la cual es muy posible que no salgas con vida ya sea por mi o por cualquiera que este aqui quiero preguntarte ¿Valio la pena hacerte el heroe solo para terminar aqui conmigo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa sadica esperando romper el espiritu de Izuku

Pero entonces y ante aquella pregunta Izuku respondio solo con una ligera risa cosa que dejo confundido por un momento al villano para luego convertirse en ira

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Dijo entre dientes tratando de contener su enojo por un momento-TODO POR LO QUE TRABAJASTE SE PERDIO Y A AQUELLOS QUE APOYASTE TE DIERON LA ESPALDA-Grito enfurecido

-Lo siento...-se disculpo Izuku tratando de contener su risa-...Estaba pensando que por un momento sonaste igual a mi

-¿Que?...-Tomura estaba confundido

-Ahora respondiendo a tu primer pregunta la respuesta es si valio cada maldito segundo y si me dieran a elegir volveria a hacerlo...-Respondio decidido-...Ahora dejame preguntarte...¿Quien fue el que te hirió?-Pregunto tranquilamente

Pero esta pregunta solo hizo enojar aun mas a Tomura mientras apretaba sus dientes y maldecia el supresos de kosei que habian conseguido crear en los ultimos años mientras Izuku lo empezaba a comprender mas y mas

-Yo se lo que tu querias con esta conversacion...-Izuku se acerco mas a la pared transparente que los separaba-Querias intentar convertirme en alguien como tu-Tomura abrio los ojos denotando su sorpresa-Pero no pienso rendirme ni detenerme pase una gran parte de mi vida lamentandome y preguntandome ¿Que es lo que yo queria? y ahora yo lo se...Lo quiero todo...

**_I Want It All-QUEEN_**


	16. Pista 14 Get Back The Beatles

**_Get back, get back_**

**_(Regresa, Regresa)_**

**_Back to where you once belonged_**

**_(De vuelta a donde alguna vez perteneciste)_**

Solo faltaban un par de horas para abordar el avion que la llevaria lejos de su hogar sentada ahora frente a la barra del bar del aeropuerto Momo no podia dejar de pensar en el ni en lo que estaria pasando ahora pero su culpa era una carga demaciado pesada

El pensar en todas las posibilidades y todos los escenarios en los que ella no hubiera interferido en la vida de aquel chico se convertia en un tormento que la acompañaba por las calles de Mustafu y sobretodo por los lugares que compartieron por algunos momentos pero eso pronto acabaria al abordar el avion o al menos eso ella queria creer pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a una llamada entrante en su celular la cual la saco del transe por un momento aunque no tenía la intención de contestar realmente

Después de todo lo más probable era que quien llamara tuviera la misma pregunta la cual no quería dar solo tenía que aguantar un poco más para poder escapar

Pero entonces...

-Así que aqui estas...-Se escucho una voz que ella reconocio al instante

-¿Que haces aqui?-Respondio friamente mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y guardaba su teléfono- Ochako

-¿Eso es lo que deberia preguntarte?-contesto la chica mientras se acercaba

-Me voy supongo que eso es lo que querías ¿No es asi?-Momo empezaba a levantarse de su asiento

-Entonces ¿simplemente lo vas a abandonar?-exclamo indignada la joven para despues intentar tranquilizarse-Siento lo que dije ese dia pero ahora tu tienes que estar junto a el

Pero Momo no tenia pensado dejarse convencer por la joven hasta que...

-El te necesita-susurro Uraraka con recelo

Está frase hizo detener por un momento a Momo

-Pero yo le falle yo no pude cuidar de el...yo no pude protegerlo-dijo desanimada mientras bajaba la mirada-No me sorprendería si ahora me odiara

Uraraka frente a está frase se acercó a la joven poniendo una mano en su hombro

-El no piensa eso...-Ochako solo suspiro antes de terminar la frase-El realmente te ama

Al oír esa frase Momo sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo

-Pero como podre verlo a los ojos...

-Yo le hice la promesa que te encontraria ahora solo puedo decirte una cosa si ese avion despega y tu estas en el te arrepentiras el resto de tu vida-Uraraka se limito a decir para despues irse de ahi

Momo se quedo pensando por un par de minutos

¿Acaso tendria razon?

¿Acaso Izuku aun la seguiria amando?

¿Seria capaz aun de irse despues de esa conversacion?

Si tan solo tuviera una señal...

-Ahora en un viaje por el tiempo les ofrecemos un clasico del pasado...

_**Get Back The Beatles**_

-(ESO BASTARA)-Penso casi al instante pagando su cuenta y tomando su bolsa

Al salir corriendo del aeropuerto Momo pudo ver que al parecer alguien la esperaba

-Tardaste demasiado en decidirte...-Exclamo Uraraka en el asiento delantero de un automovil-¿Necesitas transporte?

Momo solo sonrió ante este acto y subió al instante al carro

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que habia pasado y tomando en cuenta la posicion en la que se encontraba Midoriya este podia ser catalogado por todos los guardias como un prisionero modelo e incluso y a pesar que los superiores lo hubiesen prohibido muchos de los guardias en diferentes turnos llegaban a pedirle alguna foto o autografo de vez en cuando cosa que Izuku nunca negaba ganando un aprecio que provocaba a veces que fuera dificil verlo en una prision como esa

Por otra parte muchos de los prisioneros si bien lo mantenian en la mira debido a su estatus en el mundo exterior y su conocida fortuna algo o mas bien alguien siempre los detenia de hacer o intentar algo bajo una simple amenaza que incluso llego al propio Shigaraki

**Si se meten con el muchacho todos y cada uno de ustedes moriran**

**Tengan un buen dia**

Ese simple mensaje parecia desanimar a la mayoria sobretodo por venir de un espacio que solo podria contener a alguien de la categoria de All for One si este aun estuviera con vida

-Recluso tienes visita-Exclamo el guardia frente a la celda de Izuku mientras la empezaba a abrir-...y gracias por la firma mi hija no lo podia creer cuando lo vio

-No hay de que ¿Por cierto esta vez quien me visita?-Pregunto Izuku mientras salia y le ponian las cadenas requeridas para ir al pabellon de visitas

-No lo se solo me mencionaron que era un heroe-Respondio el guardia terminando con su trabajo guiando al recluso hasta la sala

Izuku estaba algo consternado por esta respuesta pero decidio no darle importancia despues de todo no estaba dispuesto a rechazar ninguna y con algo de suerte esta vez seria ella quien se presentara pero sus esperanzas pronto se transformarían en sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba

-Tu...-susurro con sorpresa-...Kacchan

-Al fin se acabo la funcion maldito nerd-dijo satisfecho Bakugo del otro lado del cristal

-Al parecer por fin pudiste encadenarme-respondio Izuku con el ceño fruncido-¿Ya estas satisfecho?

-No-

-¿Que mas quieres entonces? Me atormentaste desde el dia que descubri que era Quirckless, te convertiste en un ''heroe'' mientras yo renuncie a ese sueño y no pienso aceptar el trato del fiscal ¿Que otra cosa crees que yo te debo?-Pregunto Izuku enojado

-Me vas a hacer llorar...-Respondio sarcasticamente sin cambiar su expresion-Tu siempre intentaste ser mas de lo que eres dime ¿Puede alguien como tu cambiar? NO, TU SIEMPRE SERAS UN PERDE...

-¿QUE MAS DA LO QUE TU CREAS DE MI?-Grito Izuku interrumpiendo a Katsuki-Tu no sabes nada de mi solo por no tener Kosei

-Tu debias de quedarte atras de mi pero siempre insististe en querer ser mas de lo que eres...-respondio con claro enojo en su tono-Como si alguien como tu pudiera estar por encima de MI

-Tu no sabes nada de ser un heroe-

-Como puedes tu hablar de eso si nunca pudiste defenderte de mi y ahora estas en una jodida prision llena de escoria tu solo tuviste suerte todo este tiempo-

-Y tu nunca pudiste someterme ya que si yo renuncie NUNCA FUE POR TI

-Eso es lo que tu crees...-Con esta frase una gran sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Bakugo

Esta reaccion sorprendio a Midoriya pero su respuesta lo dejo pasmado

-Ese maldito viejo estaba dispuesto a darte su poder e incluso llego tan lejos como pedirme a mi que te diera esto...-Bakugo en ese momento le mostro a Izuku una nota-

* * *

Joven Necesito hablar contigo otra vez sobre lo que hablamos en la azotea si te interesa te esperare en la playa

_**All Might**_

* * *

Los ojos de Midoriya no podian creer lo que estaban presenciando y fue aun peor cuando esa nota fue quemada repentinamente por quien la sostenia

-¿Que hiciste?-Midoriya pregunto debilmente pero la respuesta era mas que clara-¿QUE HICISTE?-grito golpeando el vidrio perdiendo el control

Los guardias rapidamente tuvieron que intervenir y regresar a Izuku a su celda mientras el sin poder contenerse golpeaba todo a su alrededor para finalmente terminando en un llanto amargo en la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

Izuku apenas pudo consiliar el sueño esa noche pero el sonido de la puerta de su celda abriéndose hizo que el reccionara abriendo sus ojos involuntariamente sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con nada mas que oscuridad a su alrededor

-¿Que esta pasando?-se pregunto a si mismo

Pero pronto fue sujetado y arrastrado fuera de ahi poniendo un saco en su rostro el cual le impidio ver a donde lo llevaban hasta que se detuvieron en lo que el podia creer que era el lugar en donde lo querian

-Tiene 2 horas despues de ellas las sospechas empezaran-dijo uno de los hombres que se llevo a Izuku

-Gracias-se limito decir quien habia preparado todo esto

Izuku creyo reconocer esa voz

-¿Momo?-pregunto Izuku mientras se quitaba el saco que impedia verla

-Yo...-Momo no sabia que decir exactamente-...Se que seguramente no esperabas verme asi y que debes estar enojado-Lagrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro-Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho por no haber podido ayudarte y que si no quieres volver a ver...

_**Se recomienda escuchar Love Of My Life QUEEN**_

Izuku no aguanto mas y cerro la distancia entre ellos corriendo hacia ella tomandola con un gran abrazo besandola apasionadamente

-Yo nunca estuve enojado contigo...-Exclamo Izuku sin romper el abrazo-...Tu eres el amor de mi vida

-Izuku...-Momo lo abrazo aun con mas fuerza que antes-...Te amo

Ambos volvieron a besarse sin ningun tipo de control mientras lentamente se despojaban de sus prendas el uno del otro mientras que con cada beso, cada caricia y cada movimiento de sus cuerpos mostraban la verdadera pasion que sentian el uno por el otro terminando acostados en el frio suelo aun juntos agotados pero aun asi satisfechos tomados de las manos

-¿Por que no quieres aceptar el trato?-Pregunto Momo

-Por que si yo te ayude entonces no hice nada malo no pretendia ser un heroe lo unico que queria era asegurarme de que estuvieras bien...¿Intentaras convencerme?

Momo penso un momento pero la respuesta estaba mas que clara

-No...Pero pienso apoyarte siempre-Respondio volteando a ver el rostro de Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa

Izuku igualmente sonrio y beso la mano de la joven podria estar bajo presion pero sabia que no podia derrumbarse y ahora con el apoyo y el amor que lo hizo cambiar en primer lugar sabia que era momento perfecto para que el show continuara.


	17. Pista 15 Heroes David Bowie

**I, I will be king**

**(Yo, Yo sere rey)**

**And you, you will be queen**

**(Y tu, Tu seras reina)**

**Though nothing will drive them away**

**(Aunque nada nos guie en el camino)**

**We can be Heroes, just for one day**

**(Nosotros podemos ser heroes, Solo por un dia)**

**We can be us, just for one day**

**(Podemos serlo, solo por un dia)**

* * *

**Una Semana Despues**

La espera habia terminado y todo se resolveria en aquel dia mientras Izuku se preparaba mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba mientras se acababa de arreglar no pudo evitar voltear en direccion a la celda que estava a lado de la suya y por ende al preso que la habitaba

-Quiza tu y yo no somos tan diferentes ¿Sabes?-le susurro mientras se ponia frente a la entrada de su celda esperando al guardia de turno

-Callate...-Le respondio friamente sin voltearlo a ver

-RECLUSO 23623 SALIENDO-Exclamo el oficial mientras abria la celda

-Buena suerte...-Dijo Izuku dando un paso al frente tras oir su numero-...Ojala encuentres paz en tu vida

Sin nada mas que decir entre ellos Izuku salio de su celda aun pensativo ya que como lo dijo

Quiza si no hubiera tenido a ciertas personas en su vida pudo haberse parecido mas de lo que deseaba admitir a aquel hombre lo cual hacia que a pesar de haber perdido un brazo debido a obra suya muy en el fondo existiera empatia y puede que un deseo genuino de haberlo conocido en mejores circunstancias mientras una simple frase recurria su mente...

-_Help them to see that the people heare are like you and me/(Ayudemosles a ver que la gente aqui es como tu y yo)- (**PIPES OF PEACE Paul McCartney**)_

Con esta simple frase una sonrisa se materializo en el rostro de Midoriya mientras salia de prision con un optimismo que el mismo no esperaba

* * *

La entrada al tribunal estaba completamente congestionada mucha gente se habia reunido en una señal de apoyo para Izuku ademas de muchos reporteros quienes buscaban tener la nota completa pero a pesar de todas las personas que se encontraban ahi y las que encontraria adentro de la sala de juicios su atencion se fijo en el hombre que custodiaba la entrada

Izuku sabia perfectamente lo que el queria al estar ahi antes de su juicio sobretodo cuando este mantenia una sonrisa soberbia que pretendia demostrar su triunfo pero pese a todo lo que pudo haber hecho o lo que fuera que este queria decir Izuku solo se limito a seguir su camino sin dedicar cualquier tipo de contacto ahora con el heroe Ground Zero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Izuku ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que decir Kacchan

La sesion estaba a punto de empezar y muestra de ello era la sala completamente llena en donde Izuku pudo ver a las personas que lo habian acompañado por todo este proceso y tambien al actual Fiscal de distrito quien llevaria el caso pero quiza lo mas importante de todo a las 5 personas que tendrian su libertad en sus manos con el juez y el aun actual director de la UA como los voceros principales del jurado

Los susurros de la gente dentro eran los unicos sonidos que se podian escuchar en ese momento mientras Izuku se limitaba a tomar un vaso de agua pudo sentir una mano en su hombro que hizo que se volteara y sonriera al ver a Momo

-Todos guarden silencio por favor-Se escucho la voz de un guardia-La corte entra en su ultima sesion de este caso

-¿Donde se encuentra su abogado señor Midoriya?-Pregunto el juez al ver a Izuku solo en su mesa

-Este es el ultimo alegato asi que por lo menos hoy quisiera que se me escuchara a mi-Pidio Midoriya de pie

-¿La fiscalia tiene alguna objecion?

-No su señoria

El juez solo asintio y volvio a revisar sus papeles listo para oir el alegato final

-Izuku Midoriya se le acusa de haber ejercido como un heroe sin licencia-Pronuncio el juez-Esta conciente de las repercuciones que esto puede presentar si se le declarase ¿culpable?

-Lo estoy

-¿Esta conciente que se expuso no solo a usted sino a la gran mayoria de los presentes en un gran peligro al haber actuado tan impulsivamente como si de un heroe se tratase?

-¿Y que significa ser un heroe su señoria?-Izuku pregunto

-Señor Midoriya por favor responda la pregunta-Exigió el fiscal

Izuku cayo por un momento antes de dar un gran respiro

-Me comprometi a ayudar a cualquier persona que pudiera ayudar pero en el momento en que se me diagnostico con cancer crei que habia alcanzado mi punto de quiebre pero cuando en las noticias vi todo lo que estaba pasando y me percate de un posible punto debil de la cosa que estaba atacando a la ciudad sabia que no habia tiempo que perder...

-Señor Midoriya¿Usted personifico a un Heroe si o no?-Interrumpio el director Nezu

-Ayude a personas que estaban en peligro mortal asi que si, si lo hice...-Respondio Midoriya sin levantar la vista...-Pero se prodria decir entonces que lo he estado haciendo los ultimos 8 años

-¿Como dice?

-A lo largo de mi vida siempre desee ser un heroe pero se me diagnostico como un Quirckless y se me dijo que sin un kosei no podria serlo jamas y por mucho tiempo lo crei y gracias a eso perdi demasiado a travez de los años...Pero tambien gane demasiado ya que comparti la vida y conoci a grandes personas tanto dentro como afuera de este ambito heroico-Izuku volteo en direccion en donde se encontraba el publico de ese juicio para ver a las personas a quienes se referia

-Mi amiga y representante Melissa quien tambien es Quirckless pero que a diferencia de mi nunca se rindio y siempre busco ayudar a los demas a mi incluido

-Mi primer jefe quien no le importo que fuera quirckless y quien me dio una mano cuando mas necesite dinero

-Tambien a muchos heroes que hoy estan presentes incluida a mi mejor amiga Uraviti, una de las mejores guitarristas que he conocido Earphone Jack y al hombre mas valiente que eh conocido Shoto Todoroki

-Y la mujer que amo y con la que espero compartir el resto de mi vida el resto de mi vida

-Se me dijo que no podia ser un heroe sin un quirck pero ellos me mostraron que lo unico que necesitas para ser un heroe de verdad es estar dispuestos a ayudar aun cuando tu unico instinto sea el querer uir de la escena

-Y es por eso que no puedo aceptar el trato por que en el se especifica que como figura publica tengo el deber de dar una disculpa publica sobre mis actos y no pienso disculparme por ayudar al prójimo y hoy sea cual sea su veredicto no pienso ni pretendo cambiar ni transformarme en alguien que no soy

-Pueden encerrarme de nuevo en el Tartaro pero jamas nadie volvera a controlar mi espiritu y mis ideales asi que hoy sea cual sea su decision les prometo que no desapareceré y siempre estare presente quiza no como un heroe pero si como un simple hombre que quiere ayudar a las personas y si lo piensan bien quiza eso sea el verdadero inicio para crear una verdadera sociedad heroica por que como diria David Bowie en una cancion Podemos ser heroes aunque sea solo por un dia

La sala cayo por un instante ningun sonido se escucho a los alrededores hasta que lentamente la sala se lleno de aplausos no solo de las personas que acompañaron Izuku sino de todos los presentes en la sala siendo las unicas excepciones Bakugo, el fiscal y los propios jueces

* * *

La junta se retiro a hacer las deliberaciones pertinentes en minutos que empezaban a sentirse como horas pero el momento llego mientras todos guardaban silencio fue el director Nezu responsable de dar el veredicto

-Se me ha pedido a mi en nonmbre de la comunidad heroica dar el veredicto por mi trabajo como director de la UA asi que quiero que escuche con atencion...-Expreso el director mientras Izuku se ponia de pie para el veredicto-Creo que cometio una gran imprudencia al momento de actuar a pesar de haber persibido el punto debil de la criatura y sus actos pudieron desenbocar una tragedia de casi la misma magnitud que el ultimo ataque de All for One...Sin embargo-Esa frase hizo que Izuku levantara la mirada-...No deseo criticar sus intentos de mejorar el mundo no tenemos un pero que nos haga creer que actuo con malicia o premeditacion ante este ataque aplaudo su percepción y su ingenio en cuanto al estudio y explotacion de un kosei a pesar de no poseer uno y por consiguiente esta corte no tiene mas remedio que declararlo

...

**-NO CULPABLE**

**Se recomienda escuchar Heroes David Bowie**

Momo y los demas corrieron a abrazar a Izuku mientras Bakugo solo se retiro molesto por la decisión

El alivio y la satisfaccion de Izuku era demasiado pero pese a todo lo que el podia sentir en esos momentos el sabia que tenia que hacer algo aun quiza lo mas importante y que daria un cierre definitivo a su vieja vida

* * *

**1 semana despues**

Izuku entro a una habitacion aun inseguro de lo que diria en ella viendo al hombre solitario acostado con un respirador artificial en el rostro y varios monitores que verificaban su ritmo cardiaco

Los estragos de las innumerables batallas en las que estuvo eran evidentes mientras un momento de silencio se presentaba en el lugar de reposo del viejo simbolo de la paz mientras este permanecia impasible ante la presencia del joven quien no sabia aun que decir

-Yo...Solo queria-Intento formular pero aun estaba indeciso la impotencia se convirtio en un suspiro...-Queria agradecerte...Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que no podia ser un heroe-Recordo Izuku para luego sonreir-Se que no lo hiciste con mala intencion y querias protegerme para que no me expusiera al peligro aun asi pase demaciado tiempo resentido hasta ese dia...

-La ultima entrevista que diste fue el dia de mi presentacion en I island ella te pregunto si habia algo de lo que te arrepintieras y aun recuerdo las palabras exactas que dijiste...

''_Si...hubo una vez un joven que no poseia un kosei y aun asi...tenia mas valor de lo que yo alguna vez tuve_

_¿Me pregunto si podia ser un heroe a pesar de no tener kosei? y dije algo de lo que me arrepiento_

_Nunca supe su nombre pero si me estas viendo te pido perdon y espero que vallas donde vallas sigas teniendo el mismo espiritu que me recordo lo que significa ser un heroe realmente_''

-All Might...-dijo Izuku antes de notar que tenia algunas lagrimas en su rostro pero aun mantenia su sonrisa-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya gracias por salvarme

Izuku estaba a punto de irse pero entonces...

-Joven Midoriya- se escucho un susurro-Ve mas haya...-Logro decir All Might mientras débilmente levantama su puño en direccion a Izuku

-...Plus Ultra-Izuku choco su puño con All Might

* * *

La vida lentamente volvia a la normalidad el tratamiento contra el cancer estaba siendo un completo exito y mientras recuperaba nuevamente su salud Izuku se permitia hacer cada vez mas cosas

-Bien solo faltan un par de cosas para la comida y volvere a casa...-Se dijo a si mismo Izuku mientras revisaba la lista que Momo le habia dado

Pero su camino fue detenido cuando vio a Bakugo quien al parecer no habia notado aun su presencia lo cual Izuku agradecio y decidio desviarse para que eso se mantuviera asi pero noto la presencia de un hombre sospechoso quien se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente hacia el heroe y sus sospechas crecieron cuando pudo ver como de la mano del hombre sobresalia una arma filosa

-KACCHAN CUIDADO-Grito Izuku llamando la atencion de ambos

Mientras aquel hombre estaba listo para atacar a pesar de la advertencia Midoriya al igual que aquella vez hace 11 años lanzo lo unico que tenia a la mano siendo esta vez la bolsa que llevaba golpeando al atacante en la cara logrando distraerlo lo suficiente como para que Bakugo lo atacara y noqueara

-Eso estuvo cerca...-Exclamo Izuku con un suspiro mientras se acercaba al heroe quien solo tenia una pregunta

-¿Por que...?-Pregunto con enojo en su tono

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto sin saber a que se referia

-Pudiste solo irte, Pudiste no decir nada y el habría acabado conmigo y nadie te habria apuntado a ti-Exclamo Bakugo-ERA TU OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARTE

Despues de todo lo que hizo despues de que estuvo a punto de pasar los siguientes 25 años de su vida en prision y de evitar su reunion con All Might ¿Por que eligio ayudarlo?

Izuku solo se limito a recoger las cosas que habia lanzado al villano

-RESPONDE

-Lo hice simplemente por que parecia que necesitabas ayuda-Respondio Midoriya acabando de recoger-Yo sigo de pie mejor de lo que jamas imagine y tu sigues siendo el mismo Kacchan que conoci...Yo no te odio y tu deberias tambien dejar de hacerlo

Con esa ultima frase Izuku se retiro del lugar dejando perplejo a Bakugo

¿Podria ser que realmente haya cambiado? Que despues de todo el estuviera equivocado sobre quien el llamaba Deku

El mundo que conocio se estaba desmoronando y las dudas empezaron a llenar su mente y por primera vez sintio algo que nunca habia sentido en toda su vida

...

Culpa

-Maldito nerd-

Fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse del lugar

* * *

-¿Que tal estuvieron las compras?-Pregunto Momo dentro del apartamento

-Bien solo...Creo que golpee un poco las cosas-Suspiro un poco cansado

Antes que Momo pudiera preguntar la razon de eso el celular de Midoriya sono era la llamada que el estuvo esperando durante los ultimos dias

-¿Esta todo listo?-Pregunto inquieto-Bien entonces los vere a todos ahi gracias

-¿Entonces lo haras?-Pregunto Momo acercandose y abrazando a Izuku

-Si todo esta listo

-¿Y estas seguro?

Midoriya solo sonrio ante la pregunta

-Completamente...

**El final estaba cerca**


	18. Ultima Pista Love Me Again Elton John

**_Singing, I'm gonna love me again_**

**_(Cantando, Voy a amarme de nuevo)_**

**_Check in on my very best friend_**

**_(Mirando a mi mejor amigo)_**

**_Find the Will to fill my cells_**

**_(Encontrando la voluntad que llene mis celulas)_**

**_Rise above the broken rails_**

**_(Me elevare por encima de los rieles rotos)_**

**_Unbound by any ties that break or bend_**

**_(Sin ataduras que se rompan o se doblen)_**

**_I'm free, and don't you know?_**

**_(Soy libre, ¿Y no lo sabias?)_**

**_No clown to claim he used to know me then_**

**_(Ningun payaso que decia conocerme entonces)_**

**_I'm free, and don't you know?_**

**_(Soy libre ¿No lo sabes?)_**

**_I'm gonna love me again_**

**_(Voy a amarme de nuevo)_**

* * *

Aquel fue como cualquier otro dia de invierno la gente ajetreada caminaba por la ciudad pensando en sus propios asuntos sin tomar en mayor concideracion su entorno pero pronto todos voltearian en una misma direccion

-Señor Midoriya ya es hora-Anuncio el asistente

Con esas palabras Izuku salio de su transe sonriendo por los recuerdos que habian surgido a través de ese espejo

-Estoy listo-Se limito a decir mientras apagaba la television que al parecer transmitia la mas reciente entrevista a sus conocidos

Saliendo del camerino y subiendo las escaleras una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Midoriya al abrir la puerta y encontrar a ciertas personas en el lugar

-Todos antes que nada solo quiero agradecerles por ayudarme-Exclamo Izuku mientras se ponia frente al microfono

-Nunca me lo perderia-Exclamo Kyoka en el bajo

-Puedes contar siempre con nosotros-Respondio Ochako en una guitarra

Shoto solo se limito a asentir con una ligera sonrisa desde la bateria

Y antes de que todo iniciara Izuku solo miro hacia donde estaba Momo quien estaba preparada para tocar el piano mientras ella solo le sonreia mientras levantaba el pulgar Midoriya lo sabia todo estaba listo

Tomando un gran respiro Izuku vio al horizonte desde aquella terraza para luego cerrar sus ojos por un instante recordando por ultima vez aquellas frases:

''Seria mejor que te rindieras''

''Por que no mejor saltas y lo intentas en tu proxima vida''

''Tu no puedes ser un heroe''

Izuku solo sonrio ante aquellas palabras...ya no significaban nada

-1,2,3,4...-Exclamo Izuku mientras abria los ojos y la musica empezaba

**_Elton John, Taron Egerton - (I'm Gonna) Love Me Again_**

La musica empezo a atraer las miradas de todos los presentes mientras veian incredulos lo que estaba pasando un autentico concierto en una azotea

Pero para Izuku no solo era un concierto mas este momento significaria muchas cosas a partir de ahora

* * *

_Izuku Midoriya poco despues de su concierto en la azotea anunciaria su retiro oficial de los escenarios_

_Muchos medios se cuestionaron los motivos por los cuales abandonar una prospera carrera en el mundo de la musica pero Izuku nunca hizo comentarios al respecto solo menciono que haria apariciones publicas en obras de caridad _

_Afirmacion que cumpliria recaudando siempre un promedio de 140 Millones por presentacion a diversas causas_

* * *

Entre mas gente llegaba para ver el espectaculo tambien se hicieron presentes algunos cuerpos policíacos y algunos heroes para intentar mantener el orden entre ellos...

-NO PASEN DE LA MALDITA LINEA-Grito Bakugo intentando imponer el orden...

* * *

_A pesar de todas las criticas que el heroe profesional Ground Zero tuvo en el pasado respecto a Izuku Midoriya este se nego a dar cualquier declaracion sobre su retiro_

_En años posteriores confeso haber atormentado al cantante en su juventud cuando se le cuestiono por el motivo de su confesión el hombre solo dijo_

_''Quiero empezar a actuar como un heroe de verdad''_

* * *

Melissa observaba por la entrada todo el espectaculo sabia que habia algo especial en Izuku desde la primera vez que lo vio y el dia de hoy solo lo estaba confirmando

* * *

_Despues del exito y finalizacion de su trabajo con Midoriya Melissa siguio ayudando a la comunidad heroica con otras inversiones llegando a fundar una compañia con una extraña inventora e innovadora creando ambas_

_Hatsume & Shield Company_

_Con el apoyo de Mirio logro que los inventos de la compañia tuvieran aceptacion por parte de la comunidad siempre jurando que el que fueran esposos no tenia nada que ver con el apoyo que el daba a sus inventos_

_Una de sus primeras patentes fue una protesis de brazo_

* * *

Mientras Ochako seguia intentando seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros no pudo evitar pensar en el dia que conocio a Izuku agradeciendo sinceramente el que sus caminos se hayan cruzado aunque no de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado

* * *

_Ochako Uraraka logro mantener una carrera como heroina profesional muy prospera sin embargo sus sentimientos hacia Izuku cambiaron cuando empezo una relacion formal con Shoto Todoroki aun asi siempre permanecio como una amiga cercana de Izuku y Momo_

* * *

Jiro sentia una emocion que no habia sentido desde el festival cultural de la UA mientras seguia tocando penso por un momento en la propuesta que le habian hecho Izuku y Momo

* * *

_Despues de mucha Insistencia Jiro Kyoka siguio los consejos de sus 2 grandes amigos y saco un sencillo con ayuda de ambos el cual llego a estar en el numero 1 de los rankings por casi 6 meses causando gran interes entre los agentes_

_Pero a pesar de todas las ofertas Jiro se nego a hacer cualquier trato que le impidiera realizar su trabajo de heroina a tiempor completo_

* * *

-_**I'm gonna love me again (Voy a Amarme otra vez)**_-Una vez Izuku finalizo con esta frase dio un paso al frente

La multitud que se habia reunido aplaudio por el espectaculo y mientras todos en el tejado se preparaban para irse Izuku solo se acerco una ultima vez al microfono...

* * *

_Izuku Midoriya y Momo Yaoyorozu se casaron un año despues del retiro de Izuku en una ceremonia privada a la que solo asistieron los amigos y familiares mas cercanos de la pareja_

_Izuku pronto tendria un empleo que le permitiria estar cerca de su familia y amigos como el nuevo maestro de musica de la U.A._

_Pero lo que realmente lo lleno de felicidad fue el anuncio de Momo..._

* * *

-Quiero decirles gracias y en nombre del grupo esperamos que hayamos pasado la audicion-Exclamo Midoriya preparandose para irse del lugar junto a Momo y los demas

* * *

**_2 Años despues_**

Izuku se mantenia nervioso esperando que todo saliera bien mientras se movia de un lado a otro esperando la llamada para entrar

-Tranquilo todo estara bien-Le dijo la mujer sentada tratando de calmar a su hijo

-Cierto mi hija es demaciado fuerte tu deberias saberlo mejor que nadie-Exclamo el padre de la mujer

Izuku no podia dejar de sentirse tenso a pesar de lo que ellos dos dijeron pero entonces...

-Señor Midoriya...-Se escucho la voz de la enfermera

**_Se recomienda escuchar The End The Beatles_**

-Su esposa lo espera

-Gracias-Fue lo unico que respondio antes de entrar a la habitacion

Entrando al cuarto en donde estaba Izuku se acerco lentamente hacia Momo mientras ella solo sonreia cariñosamente viendo como se acercaba aquel hombre para luego bajar la mirada y ver el resultado de su amor

-Alguien quiere conocerte-Susurro cariñosamente al bebe que tenia en sus brazos

Izuku solo tomo al pequeño con delicadeza mientras se acercaba a su esposa tratando de contener su alegria

-Hola pequeño...sabes me recuerdas a alguien-Susurro mientras intentaba contener una lagrima

-Se que nombre deseas ponerle y esta bien-Momo le susurro a Izuku mientras el volvia a sonreir

-Gracias cariño...-Respondio Izuku acercandose a la frente del pequeño besandola-Bienvenido Hisashi Midoriya

* * *

Ahora puede que tengas algunas preguntas

¿Acaso todo fue bien de aqui en adelante?

No te lo puedo asegurar

¿Tuvieron mas aventuras este par?

Puede ser

¿Acaso no tuvieron problemas en algun punto?

¿Quien sabria decirlo?

Como la musica algunas veces los misterios alimentan un final y las respuestas pueden quitarle impacto pero si que te puedo responder una unica pregunta

¿Se amaron hasta los ultimos momentos que compartieron?

Absolutamente

Despues de todo es como dice la cancion

**Y al final**

**El amor que das**

**Es igual al amor que das**

**THE END**

* * *

**_Bueno eso seria todo_**

**_Y bueno que puedo decir desde el principio supe que está sería la última canción ya que fue la que sinceramente dió forma a todo el fic_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos_**


End file.
